Harry Potter: Semper Fidelis
by J.A Jasper
Summary: At age 8 Harry was used as a bargaining chip in one of his uncle's deals. He ended up at a military academy in the states for most of the year learning new skills. Will he decided to attend Hogwarts? If so will Hogwarts be ready for him? NOT A SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Boy of Prophecy

Written By: JAJASPER

**Author's Note: **

Welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it, as much as it has been for me to write. Now, while reading it you may see ideas from other stories that I have incorporated, and hopefully I do not step on any toes, as after reading certain stories I may get my own ideas for part of a story, and I may decide to use some ideas from other stories, however I will give credit where credit is due.

This story will be a remake of the entire works of J.K. Rowling, while she did a marvelous job of writing the original story; I feel she made it too G rated, and lost focus after book 5, "Order of the Phoenix".

In a war people die, it is why war is such a horrible thing, but in her world the causalities are always those of the "light" side, and she tries to show a high road being taken. This story will show a different aspect, a more real aspect of war, and the true nature of the world will be shown, force will be met with force.

**Summary:**

Harry Potter as an 8 year old boy, who is used by his uncle to land a contract with a potential customer; the outcome is that Harry is sent to a Hargrove Military Academy in America. While Harry will still grow up with some similarities to the original storyline, the twist comes after the deal is made. Harry will still return for his summer breaks, and stay with the Dursleys, he is no longer the little kid that was be pushed around.

The story will pick up in May of 1991, where the end of another school year has come to a close, and Harry will be returning to his family for the summer holidays. From there the story will follow the life of Harry Potter, as he learns about the wizarding world and his family.

My rendition of Harry will be one that wants to know about his family, as he wants to know where he comes from as he feel in love with history at the military academy, so he will seek these answers. Thus he will meet certain people sooner, and learn of the manipulations and betrayal that has surrounding his life.

Harry will also be more political in nature due to the school he has attended, so he will be able to use his fame to his advantage, as in the original story, his fame gets him nothing but trouble.

_**Please enjoy this story as I hope it is as enjoyable as it has to been to write it.**_

It was a beautiful morning, as reveille sounded through the camp. For any other of the 9 months, that sound would have the some 500 cadets preparing to fall in, but as the term ended yesterday most had already left.

One of those left, was already up and had just finished his morning run, when he heard the sound that brought a smile to his face. Yes, three years ago that tune made him groan, but now it was a signal of a new day. As he approached the dormitory he was in, he was surprised to see the commanding officer standing there.

"Morning Potter"; came the voice that snapped him from his surprise, and immediately to attention with a salute, "Morning Sir".

"At ease Potter, I just wanted to let you know that due to Cadet Jamerson being excused for family business, that other means of transportation have been arranged to get you back to your relatives. Get your gear packed and get a shower, and meet me in my office."

"Understood Sir"; Harry saluted his commander and proceed to head towards his bunk. He got his gear ready before he hit the showers.

Harry entered the commanding officer's office, and walked up to the secretary's desk where a smartly dressed female officer sat. "Ma'am I was told to report to the General's Office once I was ready to leave." Harry said with a salute to the woman.

"Yes, Mr. Potter please take a seat, the General is finishing a call, and will be with you in a moment." The female officer said as she smiled at Harry, and gave him a salute in return.

It may have been after the end of term, however he respected the people here, and they deserved the level of respect he was showing. As many of the cadets did not observe the rules once term was over, but Harry did not mind, as this place had changed his life.

It was about 10 or15 minutes later when the General walked out, and it was at this point Harry noticed that he had a flight suit on. "Good to see you are ready to go Harry, and do not worry about the formalities, as I can already see you wanting to snap to attention to salute me." Conrad said with a smile as he looked at Harry.

Harry could not believe this man, he had a completely different attitude while school was in session, and now he could be so laid back when school was out. He decided to go with it, as it was nice to have an informal conversation with a man you looked up to; "Understood Sir, so how am I getting back to England?"

"No need to call me Sir, just call me Duke, as I love my parents, but can't stand my first name, and as for your second question, I am flying you there in an F-14, as I have to keep my air time up to stay flight able. It just so happens, a flight to England and back keeps my hours up, plus I get to see a friend while I am there to." Duke said as he took in Harry's face at the fact he was going to be flying in an F-14.

Harry could say he was shocked with the news. As he had dreamed about flying when he started to learn about the different aspects of the military in his history class, but this was a dream come true. "I am not sure what to say, but thank you Sir.. I mean a.. Duke that is some surprise."

Harry and Duke headed towards the bases Hummer, and then took off towards the bases airfield. As the upper classmen all learned how to do jumps from a plane, and it also housed some other planes for historical purposes.

Once they got there Duke went in and got a flight suit from a locker and handed it to Harry; "Truthfully Harry I was going to send you on a cargo flight, that most guys jump a ride with. However, when I saw your birthday was coming up, and with how well you have been doing I decided to do this. So I had supply get you, your own flight suit. So, get it on, as we will be leaving in 30 minutes." Duke had a smile, as he had come to see the boy in a different light, after he had done some looking into Harry's past, and the kind of person Harry was.

"Wow, thank you Duke, I must say this will be the best present I have ever gotten." With that Harry grabbed the flight suit, and a quick on armed hug to his commander, that Harry did not even register and he was in the bathroom changing.

30 minutes later Harry and Duke sat in the cockpit of the plane, waiting for clearance to take off. As they were waiting for the refueling plane to okay their flight plan, as they would need to top off mid way through their flight to be on the safe side.

"Harry this will be simple, but just in case, there is a bag on your left in case you feel sick, and do not worry, 90% of the people that go up their first time can't handle the g-force." This made Harry a little more at easy; as he has read about the effects the g-force can have on a person, and was afraid of what may come.

It took about another 5 minutes and the plan had been cleared and jet was rolling to its take off position. Harry braced himself, like Duke explained with him while they were waiting for clearance, and soon enough, Duke kicked in the thrusters and they were away.

Harry had never felt so exhilarated in his entire life, it was like all of his problems were just pushed away when they took off, and now as he was looking down he was amazed, that in just a few seconds they were starting into the clouds.

"Harry put on the mask, as I am about to start the climb higher in the atmosphere, as it will make the trip quicker, but also the air will be thinner." Duke said over the com, as he started the climb.

To Harry this was what people must talk about when they are on drugs, as he could not imagine a better feeling than being in the air. "Duke if it would not be too much trouble, could we possible drop lower once we are in the middle of the ocean, as it would be cool to see it with nothing around for miles." Harry asked with awe and a bit of fear in his voice.

"Sure Harry, nothing big about that, I enjoy flying over the ocean anyway, so it's not a big deal." Duke said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

The rest of the flight was just idle chatting between the two. Duke asked Harry about what he liked at the school, and how he liked England. Harry started too loosen up, and started to ask Duke about his life in return. Soon it was time for refueling, and Harry was amazed at the precision and control that it took to dock with the plane to refuel. After that, it was a quiet flight to the London air base, where Duke landed. In all, it took about 6 hours to reach London, which is about 2 hours faster than a commercial flight.

Once they were on the ground and in some civilian clothing, Duke began the drive to Harry's relatives. "Harry, I wanted to tell you I have been impressed with your progress at school, as you seem to have taken to it with gusto, and have a natural talent for many things." Duke told Harry this, as they were about half way to their destination.

"Thanks Duke, as that means a lot coming from you, as sometimes I am not sure I am doing that well." Harry said as he let out a smile from the compliment, from a man he respected.

"Well Harry you should not be so hard on yourself, as you were actually already placed in the advance classes, and have been going toe to toe with cadets two years your senior, without any major issues. Judging by the stunned look on your face, I would say you had no clue about that." Duke said as he chuckled at the boy's stunned expression.

Harry sat there stunned, he always thought he was struggling to stay just even with his classmates, but then when he thought about it, the group he was in was different from other groups, as there was a mixture of ages, but other units were more grouped by age. "I see from the look on your face, you have pieced together some of the puzzle, but let me lay all the cards on the table for you." Making sure he had Harry's attention, he started to tell him of the fact he was tested when he arrived and had a natural aptitude. He was tutored his first six months to get him up to the basics, but from there, Harry had been able to maintain his standing in the elite program, they had designed for leaders.

"No offense Sir, I know that I can lead a squad now, and not botch up things too much. How did you know I was right from the beginning, to be put in the program?" Harry said with a bit of awe, that he was is an elite program.

"Well Harry, that is because of the way you answered your questions about different situations, you looked at each situation, and tried to find the best way to lessen the damage to your team. While many people see soldiers as killing machines, that is not always true. You took the time to find the best way to finish the mission, and not lose your men. Take it from an old pro, in the area of war, that kind of mindset will earn you true loyalty, as many leaders are careless with their soldiers' lives." For the next 10 minutes, Duke allowed his words to sink, but knew he had to tell Harry some important information, as in the next 30 minutes they would be at his relative's house.

"Harry I need to let you know that I was contacted, and made aware that this summer, you may receive a letter from another school. While I want to sit here, and convince you to not go, I know that your battles will be fought here, and not in America. I wanted to offer my council to you, and let you know no matter what your choice I will support you."

Harry for what felt like the hundredth time, sat there stunned, as he was being told another school was interested in him, and a man he respected was telling him that his own battles will be fought here, and not in America, it was a lot to take in. He still had questions he needed answers to.

"Duke what kind of school is interested in me? As I never even applied to any other schools."

Duke knew Harry wanted answers, and he was not the kind of man that would withhold information unless it was an order, this was just such a case. "Harry I am unable to tell you very much at this time, but if the other school sends you a letter, I can tell you more then. I will always be as straight with you as I can." Harry decided he would have to wait and see, but he was glad that Duke had given him a choice.

The rest of the ride was quiet, except some idle talk about news and events, and all too soon, at least for Harry, they had reached Harry's relatives.

When they reached the door, and Harry knocked he was welcomed, at least in Harry's mind, by his uncle whom had toned down some, since he had attended his new school. "Boy, who is this and what have you done now?" His uncle roared, as his face seemed to darken in color, as if his head would pop with the amount of blood rushing to it.

"Uncle Vernon, this is the General Conrad Hauser, he is the head of the school, and he was the one to get me home, since Brad was with his father." Harry knew that the mention of one of his uncle's biggest clients; would calm the man, as it was this man, and a deal of sorts by Vernon that got Harry into the school. As Harry was believed to have been a delinquent, and in need of some discipline, and when Mr. Jamerson heard of this, offered the Hargrove Military Academy, as his own son had straightened out in his short time there.

Harry would have never thought his uncle, would have paid for him to be sent to a school, but it seemed the profit the company, as well as his uncle, made from the deals with Mr. Jamerson was much more than the tuition for the school.

Harry was snapped back from reality by the sound of Duke's voice. "Mr. Dursley a pleasure to meet you, as Harry has said many kind things about his generous uncle, and I apologize for dropping by unannounced, but Michael told me he was not going to bring Harry home, as normal, due to family obligations, and he asked me to make arrangements to see Harry home."

Vernon was shocked, as the man was impressive, and he seemed to know one of his best clients on a personal level, so he decided that getting angry would not be pleasant. To top it off he knew one does not make it to general by being a pushover.

Duke gave Harry a look, he had seen on the man's face before when he was dealing with the higher ups that inspected the base, and he knew that Harry had never said anything positive or negative about his family. In fact, Duke had questioned Harry, when he arrived after a physical about being abused. However, Harry remained tight lipped, and Duke never pushed the subject. That is when Harry started to grow, as Duke put him on a special diet.

"Please due come in, and have some tea, I am sure my wife would be happy to have you." Vernon said in his best salesman voice, as he wanted the man to let Mr. Jamerson know he was a good man.

"I wish I could, however I have some meetings I must get to, but I would like to say what a great honor it is to have Harry at our school. As he has done outstanding, and even has been in the advanced leadership program for the past two years, with exceptional marks. Anyway I just wanted to make sure everything was good, and Harry here is an early birthday present from me and the staff." Duke handed Harry a big square box, and then stepped back and shook Vernon's hand and then Harry's.

"Sir, I want to thank you and the staff for the present, and I will write to you as I think I will need the council you offered." Harry said as he held his first gift ever.

"I am glad Harry, have a good summer, and goodbye Mr. Dursley." Duke got into the hummer and was headed to his meetings.

Harry grabbed his bag in one arm, and securely tucked his present under the other, as he held the door open for his uncle. "After you uncle"

Harry had played the good boy routine when he was home for the summers, and after seeing Duke's performance, he decided it was like the only saying; "You catch more flies with honey, than you do with vinegar".

"Well boy I am glad that school has done some good, and with a strong man like that leading it, even if he is an American, is a positive thing for you. Get settled in your room and then see your aunt she has your schedule for the summer.

That is how things had gone since Harry had started at Hargrove, he would come home and continue his regular P.T., and then would be given a list of chores that needed to be done around the house, that his relatives were too lazy or cheap to do. It did allow him some more freedom, as he had moved from the cupboard under the stairs, to Dudley's old play room, and after some cleaning it was not so bad.

After his first full year at Hargrove he returned, he was in a room that appeared similar to that of his Dormitory, and with a little maneuvering he had managed a few basic necessities for the room as well. It turned out Mr. Jamerson mentioned something about it was better if the student had similar surroundings they did better, so Harry was given a new room with everything he had at school, and some new clothes.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts, when he remembered he had a present, so he quickly unpacked and stowed his gear, and then sat at the desk and opened the box. Inside he found a computer, like most of staff had, as most students had laptops for work and due to Harry's relatives was not allowed one. So he had to use a school laptop, which was great, but it limited the amount of summer study, as they were due back at end of term. He also was give a case for the laptop and some accessories, but on top was a letter from Duke.

Harry wanted to read it, but knew he needed to get to his aunt to get his summer schedule. So, he set the letter on the table and went down stairs.

It was no surprise, when his aunt handed him a 3 page list of chores from the summer, and as usual, Harry went upstairs to break the schedule down, as he may have suggested that it allowed for him to plan and make sure no duties were neglected, but it also gave Harry some of the control, so he could read and get in his P.T.

_**To Do List**_

_**1. Clean Gutters**_

_**2. Trim the Hedges**_

_**3. Clean the Chimney **_

_**4. Clean the Garage**_

_**5. Paint the Fence**_

_**6. Weed Garden**_

_**7. Clean Siding**_

_**8. Clean Basement**_

_**Daily List**_

_**Prepare all Meals (You may eat before hand)**_

_**Clear all Dishes**_

_**Wash Windows**_

_**Weekly List**_

_**Mow the Lawn**_

Harry sat down and looked at the list, and figured this summer would not be too bad, as he could complete the list by doing one thing a week, plus all the weekly and daily chores. So Harry figured he would read the letter that came with his present.

_**Harry,**_

_**Well I hope you liked the gift we got you, as we figured that no matter what decisions you make, a good computer will come in handy, plus I may have installed a few extras to give you a leg up. Now as to the gift, you will find when you power on the computer it will require a retina scan and a finger print to activate, this is the standard military issue protocol for our computers. So just put your right eye in front of the built in camera, and your thumb on the mouse pad to activate. This will keep out anyone that is not meant to have access.**_

_**Now, I have also added a satellite card, which will allow you to access the internet, and do not worry the chip is from a friend, that was glad to help out. This also can act as a phone to make calls if need be. Other than that the rest of the accessories are normal items, well except the three tracking chips that will generate a GPS signal only your computer can track, it might be good to keep tabs on people that you care about. **_

_**Now the case is special, as it is designed from a rare metal that is almost indestructible and has a thumb print reader for added security, I know that people sometimes have a hard time keeping their hands off others things, so this should help.**_

_**Now, that is out of the way, Harry I hope you will think about what I said, on our way to your relatives as I think things will be happening soon, that will need your full focus and hopefully I can help and be a sounding board for you. Know I will always be honest with you, unless I am under orders not to tell you something. Well anyway, my personal email has been programmed into the computer, so it is okay to send me an email as it will be a secure line.**_

_**I hope you enjoy your gift, and have a good summer holiday. Remember even though you have been through training that makes you seem older, you are still a young man, so enjoy your life.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Duke**_

Harry just sat there and reread the letter a few times, it seemed that Duke knew something that was coming in his future, but figured he would have to wait, and knew it had something to do with this other school that Duke told him about.

Harry decided to just focus on getting through the summer, and started to make up his weekly schedule.

_**0500 Wake Up**_

_**0510 Shower**_

_**0520 P.T.**_

_**0620 Prepare Breakfast**_

_**0700 K.P Duty**_

_**0715 Wash Windows**_

_**0845 Choose a Chore**_

_**1200 Prepare Lunch**_

_**1230 K.P Duty**_

_**1300 Finish Chore**_

_**1500 Meditation**_

_**1600 Studying**_

_**1800 Prepare Dinner**_

_**1900 K.P Duty**_

_**1930 P.T. **_

_**2030 Shower**_

_**2230 Lights Out**_

Harry was satisfied with his list and took it to his aunt, he knew he did not have to, but the illusion of power is what he could give them. Thus he was given more freedom, and less hassle about things.

With his list posted this was his normal routine, but after exchanging some emails with Duke, they now played a game of Shogi or Go on the computer. As he explained to Harry that Chess was a great game, but not very challenging in the long run, and that the new games would be more challenging, plus it would teach Harry to think 5-10 steps in advance. Which Duke said was something a good leader needed to do.

It was about 2 weeks before Harry's 11 birthday, when something strange happened, a letter came for him after the regular post was delivered, but that was not the strange part it was his uncle's reaction to the letter.

He had ripped it up and told Harry to go to his room, as bad as things were when Harry was younger, but they had gotten better since Harry learned that giving them the illusion they were in control made them treat him better.

So he was upset with his uncle, but needed to try and remain calm and figure out what was going on, so Harry decided he needed to meditate on the issue. Harry still could not believe he could meditate, as he could never handle the exercise early on, but with some help from oddly enough, from a man that was a friend of Duke's, that did not speak, he learned Tai Chi, which was a form of meditation with your body in movement. Later he was told that meditation allowed a commanding officer to focus on the issue, and then to try and solve it as best they could, however they were not always allowed the luxury of using Tai Chi. So Harry finally learned the traditional method as well.

'Okay, so let's see, my uncle is beyond mad at a letter that was sent in the mail, but it came after the regular post. I only saw it was to me, but I never get anything unless the school sends it to me. Wait, school, Duke said something about another school interested in me, so maybe that is what the letter was about, but why would that matter. The only time I saw uncle that mad is when I asked about my parents.' Harry began to sort through his thoughts and like putting together a puzzle he was beginning to see a picture.

'So whatever that letter is, it has something to do with a school, maybe my parents had me signed up for, or maybe they attended. So basically, this has to do with my parents, as much as it does me, but how am I going to know what that letter said as I never got my hands on it.' Then it hit Harry, Duke knew of the other school and maybe he could help him.

Harry wrote to Duke, and explained what had happened, and that he did not know if the letter was an acceptance letter or not.

Soon enough Harry got a response from Duke saying that more letters would come, until he read the letter.

The following week, was one that had his uncle stressed out, as owls of all things, owls, started to show up at his uncle's house, dropping off letters for him, and they sat outside the residence, hundreds of them. All this did was piss off his uncle more, and while he never hit Harry, it still was bad, as his uncle was on short fuse, and Harry did not want to be the one to set him off. Harry was better at protecting himself, but he was still 11, and his uncle had a lot of weight to throw around.

Finally, near his breaking point, as he had boarded every entrance an owl or letter could get in, and he began to cackle madly in the living room at his having won. At that moment an owl swooped down the chimney and dropped the letter on Harry's lap, his uncle jumped from the chair faster than his size would normally allow, and tore the letter up.

"Get your things packed we are going on vacation, and be read in 45 minutes." He order as his face was sharing colors between red and purple as he shouted.

Harry quickly went to his Room and packed a bag, but he wanted to send a mail to Duke and ask who could send mail by owl.

_**Duke,**_

_**Listen I may sound crazy, and if that is the case, tell the guys in the white coats to come and get me, and take me some place nice. As I did receive another letter, probably close to 150 more. As my uncle snatches them from me and destroys them, as I do not want to upset him by me getting it first, which would not be a problem, however it has providing some entertainment this week. **_

_**He has tried to block ever entrance a letter or owl could get in, and when he thought he succeeded one came down the chimney.**_

_**Anyway, if you think I am going crazy, track me down and haul me off to the farm yourself, as I would at least be sure not to have to hear my uncle rant anymore. We are headed to an impromptu vacation, and I must say this has been the strangest summer I have ever had, I think I am seriously losing my mind. **_

_**However, I think I may have worked some of the puzzle out myself, as to the mysterious letter, and I think the school might be named Hogwarts, as I found a trunk hidden in a room, in the basement. It had some of my Mom's school things in it, she was a very good writer, had an entire notebook with stories of wizards and witches. Too bad you can't wave a wand and have magic like in her stories, as I spent the better part of the day reading them after I cleaned the basement.**_

_**Well I just wanted to let you know incase I can't write for a bit that I am okay, and on vacation with the relatives.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Harry**_

Once Harry was sure the message was sent he packed the computer and headed for the living room.

The vacation ended up on some old castle, in the middle of nowhere, on its own island. His uncle kept going on about how he got the best of those dumb owls.

As normal Harry's birthday would be a normal day as he had never had it celebrated before, but he always liked to wish himself a Happy Birthday. So as he watched the seconds tick by to midnight on July 30, welcoming in July 31 he was surprised to hear the sound of the door thunder with each strike of lightning.

Harry was no idiot, he got in a position to stand his ground, while assessing his intruders, and just as his alarm on his watch welcomed his birthday, the door flew off its hinges. Standing where the massive oak door was, was an equaling massive man. Harry guessed the man at nearly 10-12 feet tall and around 600-800lbs.

"Blimey Harry, it's been a long time, stand up let me get a good look at you." Said the man in the door way as he came into the room.

"What is going on down here?" screamed Vernon

"You freak get out of here, we want nothing to do with that freak school." Petunia said as she saw Hagrid in the doorway.

"Sorry the Professor sent me to get Harry, since his letters have been ignored, as the boys been on the books to attend Hogwarts, since he was born. He would probably be one of the best, had Lilly and James not been murdered." Hagrid said in a solemn tone.

"What! My parents were murdered? I was told they died in a car accident, which my Dad caused due to him drinking."

"WHAT! That is a dam lie, James Potter was one of the best men ever, he was killed protecting you and Lilly from "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", but never would they die in such a way. Harry your parents, they were some powerful people, your father was a damn fine wizard and your mother was a right smart witch."

"Wizards and Witches? Mom's stories were real? What is this school you are talking of?"

"Oh sorry Harry, first off the names Hagrid, as I am sure you do not remember as you were barely a year old, and here is you letter from Hogwarts."

Harry stared at the intricate seal adorning the envelope, and then he opened the letter.

**This chapter has been revised and corrected to the best of my abilities, I hope I caught most of the mistakes, and changes have been made that may affect those that have read the chapter before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Everything between the time Harry is picked up in Diagon Alley and the time Hagrid puts him back on the train to return to his relatives is the same as in the books. For those that have just seen the movie version, this is not explained well, as Hagrid takes Harry to the station, and puts him on a train back to his relatives, as his birthday is July 31st, yet school does not start till September 1st. This is where my story starts move away from canon.**

**The way Harry is pictured in my mind is completely different, as when he arrived at the military school he was treated for his malnourishment, and a lot of issues were corrected in the three years he spent at the academy. My research says that the average size for an 11 year old is about 4'3'' and 77lbs, in this story Harry will be slightly above average he will be 4'6'' and about 90lbs. This will put him in the neighborhood of 6'3''-6'5'' when he is 15-16 year old. He has a crew cut when he starts the year, as it is required of the school, but he will end up with his hair similar to David James Elliot, Harmon Rabb Jr., in JAG.**

**I apologize for those that read this chapter previously there was a slight mistake when I uploaded the chapter, and about 20 words were left out of the end of this chapter, since then I have added those words to the start of the next chapter.**

**This story is not Beta'd at this time so please bare with any mistake I have made, I am always learning and improving my writing style.**

**Enjoy the second chapter of my story. **

Harry stepped onto the train, and waved to Hagrid, after taking a seat he started thinking about his current situation. 'If I go back to the Dursleys, they will be angry, as Vernon will no longer have me as a wild card in his dealing with Mr. Jamerson, I already have all my stuff in my duffel. Why even go back?'

Harry felt the train slowing at the next stop and made his decision. 'I will go back to the Leaky Cauldron, and book a room for the next month, from there I can learn about the magical world, and do some exploring of Diagon Alley.'

"What do you think Hedwig, should we stay at the Cauldron for the next month?" He received a nod, or what he took for one, and a hoot. 'Must be something about magical animals, and them being able to understand their owners.'

Harry gathered his trunk, duffel, and Hedwig and moved to switch trains back into London, he was glad that it was not crowded as an owl was an interesting travel companion.

After a very peaceful ride, as people seemed to leave the compartment, to get away from Harry and his travel companion, he was back at the Leaky Cauldron. After making his way to the bar he waved for Tom.

"Right glad to see you again Mr. Potter, how can I be of service to you." Tom said in a low voice not wanting to cause the ruckus, when Hagrid was here earlier.

"Well Tom, I need a room till September 1st, and please call me Harry, as it will cut down on the chance someone noticing me."

"Right you are Harry, but you do display the scare out in the open, but no reason to announce you to everyone. Here is the key to room 304 it is a suite, that should be comfortable for the month, if you will just touch your Gringott's key to the room key it will settle your tab when you check out."

Glad he kept the key, even when Hagrid suggest he return it to him for safe keeping, as it would be a benefit of not letting anyone know he was here.

Harry pulled out his key and tapped it to the room key where it glowed bright for a second. "Here ya go Harry, and if you need anything just, and if you need anything just come see me personally."

"Thanks Tom, I could use some help getting my stuff up to my room." No sooner than the words had left his mouth there was a pop, pop, and his stuff was gone. Harry had a look of shock on his face as he heard Tom chuckle.

"Have no fear Harry you will find your stuff in your room, and more than likely unpacked and your owl fed and water. What you just heard was a house elf, they are very handy to have, but many people treat them terrible. A little known secret, is that if you treat them right they work 3 times harder."

Harry was really trying to figure out this new information, and added it to the growing questions; he thanked Tom again and headed up to his room.

Tom was correct his books were on a bookshelf next to the desk in the room, Hedwig's cage was hanging from the ceiling, and she was resting on a perch in a darkened corner. His clothes were in the armoire in the bedroom, which had a large king size bed. Overall the room was on standards of a luxury hotel.

Harry decided to take the time to read the first chapter of each book, to see if he needed to get any other books the following day. So Harry set about reading his school books.

About 4 hours later Harry finished his reading and had many questions, and needed to put some things on paper.

Harry first thing was he wanted to revisit shops, as Hagrid seemed to steer him to buying all the cheaper things in each shop, he was not sure if this was deliberate, or because Hagrid was tight with money. Harry had noticed some interesting trunks in the trunk shop, and he saw some of the charms that could be placed on them, and as he noticed lugging the trunk around they would be handy.

**Revisit shops and ask questions to the employee**

Harry also wanted to know about how most people carried their wands, as he was worried about breaking the wand by sitting on it. He figured a wand was similar to a weapon for non-magicals, so why not a holster to carry a wand.

**Ask Olivander about carrying a wand.**

Harry thought that talking to a goblin about his vault and his options for investment, and what interest rates he is getting, as he had learned how to save and manage the amount Uncle Vernon gave him, as the school always hade outings and Harry never was able to participate. Only after his first year, and a talk between Mr. Jamerson and Vernon did things change.

**Visit Gringott's**

Harry figured for now that was enough for a couple days, as he had quite a few shops to visit, or in some cases revisit.

Harry soon went back to the bar area to see about getting some dinner. Due to Harry's crew cut, his scar was on display and many people recognized him immediately. Although Harry felt his scar was cool, sometime stealth is needed, so there was another thing to add to his list.

Harry waved at Tom and asked about dinner where he was happy to learn that Sheppard's Pie was the special tonight, after ordering a helping he took a seat at a booth in the corner.

"Harry what would you like to drink?" Tom asked as he brought the plate out to him.

"Well it is something that comes from the states, it is called iced tea."

"Ahh, I know of the stuff, we get quite a few Yanks through here during the year, and some of them seemed like they die without it."

Harry was a happy camper as he returned to his room after an excellent dinner, and decided that he may as well read the 2nd chapters in his books before bed.

Harry made his way down the stairs to the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron, as it was still early he was hoping to avoid a lot of the crowd this morning while getting breakfast. As Harry entered the bar he was happy to notice only a few people there and they were scattered throughout the bar, he made his way to the empty bar to get some breakfast.

"Morning Harry, how'd ya sleep?"

"Great Tom, the room is perfect, even if it is a bit more than I am use to, but I can see the use of it with me staying the whole month."

"So what can I get ya this morning?"

"How about two eggs over medium, sausage, potato cakes, 2 pancakes, and some orange juice, if it will not be too big of a problem Tom."

"Can tell you been around the Yanks, but not a problem. So, any big plans for today Harry?" Tom asked as he wrote the order on a pad then threw it in the air were it became a paper airplane that flew to the kitchen.

"Well I wanted to visit some of the shops, as Hagrid seemed to be in a rush to get things done yesterday, and see if I have everything I will need, and I have some questions since I was raised non-magical." No more than Harry finished his sentence did his food appear on the counter.

"Yeah Hagrid is one of a kind and a heart of gold, but I think the trip to Gringott's did him in, as he is not a big fan of goblins and the cart ride made him a bit ill, as he came in here to get something to calm his nerves. As for the questions, I may not be a scholar but I have been around for a long time. I would have thought that the muggle to magical book you got should have helped explain things to ya."

Harry just added this to the growing number of things that seemed to be wrong around him and his entrance to the magical world.

"No Tom, I never received a book, all I got was a letter and when I did not respond they sent Hagrid to see what the problem was." Harry explained as he buttered his pancakes before pouring syrup over them.

"Odd that Harry, Hagrid is a great fella, but he ain't no professor. Normally they send a professor, as every muggle born gets a visit by a professor to explain things to them. When you visit Florish and Blotts, ask for the book 'So You are a Wizard' and 'Wizarding Customs and Traditions'. Those two books will help you with most any question you may have, if you have any more just find me Harry I would be honored to help."

Tom gave Harry a slight bow of the head and moved to take care of his other customers that just came in by floo.

'Why would I be treated different from any other non magical born student? Granted Aunt Petunia knew about magic, but the way she talked mom and her had a falling out over magic, why would they think she would tell me. Also how did they expect me to respond, as I had never been to Diagon Alley and all the letters came to the door slot.' Harry took another bit of his breakfast, as he thought over the strange way he came to be in the magical world.

'Going have to find a place to get my morning run in, as I can't eat these big meals with no exercise, I guess I need to get going as I now have more questions to solve.' Harry got up from his empty plates, gave a wave to Tom and proceeded to the hidden doorway.

Harry decided to get to Olivander's early, as if what Tom said was true then a professor from Hogwarts might see him, so he needed to get all the common places done first, and since Olivander's seemed to be the only wand shop he was sure everyone had to go there.

Harry made it to Olivander just as the old man was turning the sign in the window from Close to Open. Olivander opened the door to allow him entrance.

"I am glad you caught the subtle hint to drop by Harry, as I needed to be careful with Hagrid around, he is a great man but loyal to Dumbledore to a fault."

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Olivander, but I actually stopped back by to ask a question about carrying a wand, as I thought it equivalent to a gun and since guns have holster, maybe there were ways to carry wands." Harry watched the old man's face morph through emotions, when it landed on happy or surprised.

"Well regardless Harry, I am glad to see you are here, and yes I can answer those questions. However first we need to fit you properly with a wand. As Dumbledore was pushy about you getting that wand, as it was the brother to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and true brother wands have interesting effects."

"Mr. Olivander, how do you not know this is my true wand, while it may be a decent match, Dumbledore used some of your blood to key it to you, and while the wand makes a decent match, you will never reach true potential with it."

"Why would the headmaster due something like that?"

"I believe, that he knows something of your destiny, and is trying to help you. However as great as Albus is he does not know everything, and this is a case where I know more. What Albus's biggest problem is everyone has turned to him for advice, and he rarely seeks anyone for advice, so he has taken the stance he knows best."

"Should I fear him? I mean he will be in direct control for the next seven years." Harry's mind was spinning as this new world seemed to be a bad idea. He was considering on calling up Duke and catching a transport back to the states. Harry was sure the Dursleys would approve, but he wanted to learn about his parent's world, so he forged on.

"Fear Albus, no Harry, he is misguided, but he is a good man, what you need is to always weigh your decisions and listen to others. In the end mistake are made, but we learn from them and try not to make them again. Now we need to find you a wand and by what I saw yesterday I fear we made need to do some testing, so let us step into my shop and see what would be best for you.

Harry followed Olivander back into his workshop; he was amazed at the equipment that lay around the room. There was a lathe that seemed to have been modified to work off magic, cauldron of all sizes on one wall, some even were working cauldrons, but what caught Harry's eye was the wall of glass that had small compartments in it full of different objects.

"Ah I see you are amazed by the rainbow of colors, most seem to be amazed by it. That wall could probably earn a person enough money for generations, as it has taken me most of my life and some of my fathers, and grandfathers to gather this wide variety of ingredients."

"It is amazing to see it, the colors are so different, and some I have never seen before."

Olivander's face became sad, as Harry said this. "Unfortunately Harry, you are correct as some of these species are no longer with us, due to either muggles hunting them when there was no division of our worlds, or from wizards hunting them."

Harry started to move towards them when he ran into an invisible wall. "I may be old Harry but I would not leave those ingredients open to a cauldron explosion, or someone trying to steal them, let me retrieve a ward band for you and we can get started."

Olivander passed through the invisible force field with no problems, and soon disappeared behind a door that was not there a minute ago. When he returned again he was caring a leather wrist band.

"Put this on Harry, as it will dampen your magic, as some ingredients are sensitive to them, and it allows you to pass the ward. It is one of my personal inventions, and one I am quite proud of, as a wizard wearing this band would be as harmless as a new born baby."

"No offense Mr. Olivander, but you are getting up in age. Wouldn't a younger man be able to overpower you?"

"A muggle for certain, but few wizards keep their muscles in shape. The older families still train their son's in sword fighting, but those are usually the noble families that earned their titles from the crown, for the rest I have an equalizer." Olivander lifted his coat pocket and waved his wand, and Harry saw a 38 special revolver in a holster.

To say Harry was stunned, he had known the American wizards were intertwined with the non magicals, but to see Olivander with a weapon that was strictly muggle, and very illegal in England was something he would have never suspected with what he had seen so far of the English wizarding world.

"I see you recognize the weapon I carry." A nod of Harry's head and Olivander waved his wand again and the gun was hidden once more. "I am not as stupid as most purebloods to believe they are superior to muggles, in fact I am sure you could find a few things in my workshop that I have converted. During the Dark Lord's rise a second wand was a needed item in his ranks. While there are other makers of wands I am considered to be the best, due to how long my family has been doing it. So I sought other ways to protect myself, and when I came up with this ward, I know I just needed a way to defend myself."

"Very wise Mr. Olivander, as I am sure most English wizards would not know what that is, and from what I have read, many do not see muggles as threats. They still view them a few centuries behind the times, and do not understand the power they have now."

"Right you are my boy, but now that the history lesson is over let us find you a wand, as Mr. Potter I believe we both shall be in for a pleasant surprise."

Olivander and Harry stepped through the ward together, and got to work quickly having Harry test for wand cores that pulled to him or in a perfect match might even sing to him.

"Interesting Harry, you have three cores that are nearly perfect matches as you heard the songs, and no doubt if you would have use of your full magic you would no doubt hear the full song. Let us try different woods, find the one that tries to draw your magic out from you."

Harry went through hundreds of samples as he wondered through the shelves till he was at the end, and two nearly pulled him to them.

"Well I knew it was going to be interesting Harry, but never did I expect to have you select two woods, and these two woods are one of a kind."

"I have never seen woods like these two Mr. Olivander. What makes them so special?"

"The first one is Alder, and while you might have seen the normal version, this particular one has a silver core in it, and is one of the oldest materials I have. The story is that silver is from Excalibur herself, legend has it after the fall of Camelot Merlin drove the sword into the ground where the kingdom stood, and cast a spell to have a alder tree surround it, to show where the brave fought."

"Is the legend true? I mean I have read some in one of the books I got about Merlin and Camelot."

"I can't say if it is or not Harry, but over my life the one thing I have learned is in every legend there is some truth. Now this other wood is also from an ancient tree, and has a legend to go along with it. This piece is from the black-white ebony tree, it is said that after a great battle between good and evil that the two greatest wizards met and battled. Both wanted to destroy the other, and it is said the gods turned them into the tree to show that there has to be a balance. Each year the tribe that guards the tree allows one piece of the tree to be taken, and the wand maker must prove they are centered."

Harry was speechless; both of his wand woods were extremely rare, and had magical myths to go along with them, and he like Olivander believed in every legend there was some truth.

"How will you form a wand from two different woods?"

"Well Harry we will not be doing a wand, but making a staff, as a wand could not handle the power."

"So while everyone else has a wand I will be using a staff? I know I have the one that Dumbledore wanted me to have, but will that cause problems?"

"While staffs are rare, a secret has been passed down amongst wand makers to help hide those that have the power. A certain string of runes, allow the staff to take the appearance of a wand, however it will reduce the overall power while in the wand form."

"That would give a person a big advantage in a fight, as no one would expect the staff."

"Yes, the spell was originally created by Rowena Ravenclaw for Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, as they both had staffs. Those two were some of the best warriors in history. Now, as for the wand the Headmaster wanted for you to have, I believe that a wand holster, as you were correct about carrying a wand, on your non-dominate hand."

"So basically, use my staff for all purposes, but keep the other wand handy if anyone wants to check the wand everyone thinks I have."

"Correct Harry, make sure to practice spells with the holly wand in case anyone asks to test the wand, as I believe that only the headmaster or the Ministry will do that kind of check."

Harry assisted Olivander once the wood was returned to its true size. They took half of each wood to make the staff. Harry thought the wood would be split length wise, and soon voiced his thoughts as Olivander did not seem to be working that way.

"Mr. Olivander, why are you combining the wood that way instead of length wise?"

"Normally Harry I would do that, but with the legends behind these woods, I feel they will be better off doing it this way. As the wizard normally grips the top, I will use the Alder in that part since it is suppose to contain Excalibur, and the black- white ebony represents balance it shall be the bottom half to keep balance with nature."

Harry stood amazed as Olivander put a piece of wood on the lath, and then shut his eyes and molded the wood with his own wand, soon enough he had two pieces that fit together perfectly, and the design in the wood was amazing. Harry could not tell if Olivander was making fun of the legends surrounding Excalibur, or if he knew more than he was saying, as the where the two pieces met two scenes were depicted. The first being the sword in the stone legend, and the second being the Lady in the Lake holding Excalibur. The staff was beautiful it called to Harry stronger than anything he had felt.

"I see it is already calling to you Harry, but we have much to do, as we need to place the cores after making sure they are as strong as they can be, this was but the shaping of the staff."

"Mr. Olivander, is it possible to add something to the design of the staff, some words?"

"Normally it is not advised, but Harry you have gone against most things so far, so I do not see why we cannot try. A word of warning ever little change can affect the staff."

"I wish the words Semper Fidelis around the top of the staff. As that is the motto I learned from my "family"."

"Interesting Harry, I cannot wait to see how this staff will work." Olivander said with renewed joy and a childlike energy.

Soon they were at the Cauldrons with the ingredients. "Now Harry in each of these cauldrons is a special potion I use to help harness the power of the cores, it is a secret to only my family, thus why my wands are sought after. However we will be keying the cores to you by using your blood, this will strengthen the cores for your magic, and make it all but impossible for any other person to use your staff."

Olivander handed Harry a small silver knife, and instructed him to cut his palm, and allow 10 drops per cauldron. Once Harry had completed this Mr. Olivander healed his wound and cleaned the knife off.

"Mr. Olivander you were very cautious to make sure my blood was gone, why is that?"

"Harry is the wizarding world the blood of someone can be used in many ways, some need blood voluntarily given, and some need it taken. The end results in these rituals or potions are usually never good, so guard your blood like your life." Harry took notice of those words and filed them as they seemed to be very important.

As they waited, Harry had a question."Mr. Olivander, does a wizard's wand ever change as he grows up?"

"That is a tricky question, as the wizard may grow but unless they make a drastic change in their life, the wand chooses the wizard based on their magic, however it has happened before that a wand no longer works for the wizard, thus they need a new wand. That is a reason that I was surprised that you did not find a 4th core as two of your cores complement each other, that is why I left a 4th core spot in your staff, as something tells me you may find it, and when you do bring it to me and we shall truly complete your wand. For now I believe it your cores are ready to add."

Olivander brought a pair of silver tongs out to grab the cores. "In this step no magic must be used and this silver is tempered against magic, so they are perfect."

The first core was the scale of a rare black hyberian dragon; they were hunted by ancient wizards, as they were believed to be evil. However, Olivander said they were the royalty of dragons, and were sought after to control the rest of the dragons. The scale itself was given to Harry's great-great-great grandfather, when he helped one escape.

The second core to be added was the talon of a Griffin that Olivander's grandfather retrieved from a Griffin in the Forbidden Forest. Legend was it was Griffindyor's own familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Okay before you jump on me for the amount of money Harry has, let me inform you of the why. First during research I found it costs about 28,500 pounds per year for one of the top boarding schools in England, for us Americans that is just about 57,399 dollars, now if you figure that over seven years you have about 200,000 pounds or 401,793 dollars. So using those figures for my base I figure a wizard would have to make between 7,000-8,000 galleons a year to afford to keep his children in school, and provide food on the table. Now I realize that there is probably some form of assistance for those that qualify, but the school has to at least break even at the end of the year. **

**So if you take those numbers and figure the average lifespan of a wizard is 70-110 years, they could possible earn 400,000 to 720,000 galleons in there life time, if they did not spend outrageously a good amount would be left on there deaths, and be incorporated back into the family vaults if they had no heirs. I feel the amounts I have suggested are fair on my research, and if nothing conservative. **

**As far as Lily's accounts go, James gave her some money to play the stock market in 1980, she was interested in technology, and trying to find away to shield it against magic, so muggleborns did not have to give up so much when they joined the magical world. thus she contacted some people is the States, as they were more forward thinking and learned of a company trying to do just that, and it was Apple, which was going public very soon. She invested heavily in it, and all profits going into an account to reinvest in other technological advances. the goblins managed the account after her death, and were more conservative and held some profits back.**

**Enjoy the third chapter of my story**

The final core was the tears of a rare golden phoenix. "Harry I do not have to tell you that this staff will probably be my greatest work I have ever created."

As the final core was place in the staff the staff was resealed and ready for Harry to bond to it.

"Now Harry, I need you to cut your finger and run it the length of the shaft, on both sides, and then add a few drops on the top of the shaft. This will allow only you to split the staff to gain access to your cores."

Harry followed Mr. Olivander's directions and felt the surge run through his body as the staff merged with his magic.

"My job is complete Harry, at least until you find the final core for your staff."

"What do I owe you Mr. Olivander?"

"Hmmm…..this staff is a particular wonder, and has some extremely rare elements in it, I think you coming in and helping me next summer would be a great payment."

"Are you sure Mr. Olivander, as I know these cores and the wood are valuable?"

"Harry my boy I am not in the business to make money, as I do earn a nice income from selling wands, but days like today are far and few between, when I can create a true masterpiece."

Harry seemed to think it over and decided to make Olivander an offer.

"Mr. Olivander I am staying the rest of the month at the Leaky Cauldron, and would be honored to help you in any way I can for the remainder of the summer break."

"Excellent, I assume you could be here from let's say 3:30 to 6 each day, that should give you plenty of time to study and such."

"Agreed Mr. Olivander." Harry then shrunk his staff and secured it in his right wrist holster. "I shall see you tomorrow then." With a wave Harry continued on with his to do list.

Harry decided his next stop should be Gringott's as he would need to see his financial situation before buying anything else. For the first time he was thankful for his uncle, after not being able to go on any of the extra trips the students took at Hargrove, he asked his uncle about spending money.

After much grumbling he agreed to pay Harry for different chores, and then taught Harry how to manage his money through a checking account, so he was not carrying a large amount of cash around with him.

With the destination in mind Harry made his way to Gringott's.

Upon entering he got in the shortest line, he recognized this was the same line he was in the day before, and wondered why this line was so short all the time.

Harry reached the goblin and waited to be acknowledged, as the goblin seemed to be making a note in a ledger. Finally he was acknowledged by said Goblin.

"What can Gringott's do for you Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked with a different attitude than the one yesterday had.

"Yes Sir, I would like to speak to someone about my parents will, and my current financial situation, and what options I had for managing them."

"Has Gringott's done something to upset the House of Potter, as to take the accounts management away from your appointed goblin manager?" The goblin seemed to be in a mix between being insulted and fear.

"Not at all Sir, I was unaware of the goblin manager, I am sure my parents sit everything up, but I am use to handle my own affairs, I would like to speak with the manager to see what my current situation is."

It seemed that both Harry and the goblin teller breathed a sigh of release at having not offended the other.

"That can be arrange Mr. Potter, let me notify you manager and I can have someone take you to his office."

The Goblin touched a crystal ball and spoke into it, in what Harry guessed was their native tongue. Final the crystal glowed and a voice in the same tongue spoke.

"Warhammer said to send you back Mr. Potter, his assistant should be hear shortly."

Soon enough a familiar goblin approached Harry. "Mr. Potter if you will follow me, I will escort you to Warhammer."

"Thank you Griphook." The goblin stumbled slightly at Harry remembering his name, after only one visit. Most of the larger families that rated special services took a few years to remember a goblins name, if they did at all.

Harry was lead down a hall that had golden pictures battles; Harry figured these were the goblins great battles. He noticed most were against wizards, and wondered how peace was reached. He resolved to study the battles, as that is where the history was written.

Soon enough they reached their destination, Griphook ushered Harry into the door, and Harry's eyes immediately went to the massive warhammer sitting near the desk.

'Well the goblins are nothing if not straight forward.'

As Harry approached the desk, the goblin he assumed as Warhammer stuck his arm out to motion for a chair, but Harry took it for a handshake. Harry being Harry decided to give the goblin a warrior's handshake his unit read about.

Harry reached out and grasped Warhammer's forearm and welcomed him in the nature of the old. Little did Harry know this was a sign of great respect, an old tradition, that most wizards had forgotten, as this was the way the first wizards showed the goblins were there wands were kept, and also showed the wizards were the goblins kept their daggers.

"I am surprised someone as young as you Mr. Potter, and raised outside of the magical world knows such an old custom, but a very welcome one at that."

Externally Harry was looking very calm, but internally he was nervous as hell, he would have to go and perform an ancient custom that sit his bar all that higher, he could just here the instructors at his school getting a laugh out of Harry's predicament, as he was good at getting in them, but he had learned from the best of how to get out of them.

"I do not mean to be rude Warhammer, I had no clue it was an old custom, in the non-magical world it is a handshake between warriors."

"Honesty something rare in wizards, and from that statement I see the file we have on you is accurate Mr. Potter, it is rare to see an English wizard follow the path of the warrior."

"Well I may not have if it was not for a hand of fate, as she allowed me the chance to take that road."

"Yes, fate is not a force that pushes us to something she is more a guide, it is us that make the choices, and you Mr. Potter are a warrior. From the way you walk, dress, and the chances you take. But we can discuss the way of the warrior latter, you have come for business."

"Yes Warhammer, until yesterday I was unaware of the magical world, and any inheritance my parents left me, and my first visit here did not shine much light on that, due to my minder for the day."

"Ah yes, Mr. Hagrid, I have heard he is a good man, if not a bit to blind to certain people, but he would not know too much of the business Gringott's has with clients, as his accounts are handled by the headmaster. What is it you wish to know of your financial situation Mr. Potter?"

"First call me Harry, as for the financial situation. What did I inherit? What are my liquid finances, properties, and holdings? Are my holding long term investment, or in a more risky investment? What are the fees for conversion to non-magical money? Fees for your management of the accounts? Finally the ways I can access my funds?"

"Excellent questions and one more wizards should ask. First you are the last of the House of Potter, and per your parents and grandparents wills everything will go to you Harry. That means the ancestral home, and the few other homes the Potters have, I can provide the full list for you, most if not all are under preservation wards at current time. As for your liquid finances you currently have 55,000 galleons in your trust vault, which the cost of your schooling and supplies must come out of for the next 7 years."

"Exactly what are the charges for attending Hogwarts?"

"The current costs are 5700 galleons a year, plus your supplies. Your parents allowed some wiggle room for inflation, and the interest your account has gained over the last 11 years and you have the current balance. On this account you were getting about 500 galleons a year, as the interest on a vault that is dormant for a year gains more interest."

"Excellent, at least I will have a little left over after school if I am frugal in my yearly spending."

"Harry, that is the trust vault, we still have 2 more vaults, and that is not including the families I am sure you can claim as being that last member. The next vault would be your mothers, as she enjoyed putting her money in more risky ventures, and most have done quite well for themselves the main ones being in the technology industries, she had left specific instructions on the types of companies she wanted to invest in after investing in a company called Apple. We considered her investment risky, but they have made you a tidy profit. It is due to this account you will not have to worry about conversion fees. As you have a separate at our non magical branch of Barclays, as her investments were too large to keep the taxes hidden. So we take 50% and place it here in Gringott's, and the other 50% goes to Barclays. In her accounts you have 36,246,276 galleons, and 102,738,380 pounds."

Harry was floored he was rich, he had more money than he ever dreamed of having, hell he was always dreaming of becoming a soldier, and they make a living, he never dreamed of having this kind of money, and a large amount of it was due to his mother.

"This is a bit much to take in, as I never dreamed of this amount of money, I mean I have about a hundred pounds left over from school, and to learn I have this large inheritance now, is a bit shocking."

"Well Harry you may wish to hold on as you have some large surprises coming."

Harry did not like the grin on Warhammer's face, not at all.

"Now we can move onto the Potter vault, your fathers vault and grandparents vault went back into the main vault a month after their death minus any things they may have left for people. Your mother's vault would have done the same thing except for her specific instructions on the vault. Now, the potter vault contains various family heirlooms, the potter library, as it reverted back to the vault upon your parents' death, and 85,038,927 galleons."

"Warhammer, no offense to your ability to make people money, but are all wizards this rich?"

The laugh he got from Warhammer and Griphook made him feel like he was a kid asking an adult an obvious question.

"No Harry, wizards are not that rich, some of the older families are, and that is due to similar mindsets as you. Most wizards are to free with money, and do not plan for their families. Also some of the older families have incorporated families that have died out, and that interns make the families vaults grow. In fact the Potter vault took a huge hit during the last war as your father provided a large sum to Dumbledore to fight against Lord Voldermort. However, to get at the easiest way to explain Harry is that a family like yours starts a trust fund to see the child to majority, and some to start their life with. I know for a fact that your family rarely uses the family vault, so it gains more interest and that can add up quickly."

"I can understand that better, I guess that Dumbledore lost a lot of money during the war as well, since I have heard he was the leader against Lord Voldermort."

"Well I cannot say too much, but I do know his vaults did not go down during the war, and only after during the rebuilding did they start to take a hit, even then it was not as much as either families spent to help in the war effort."

"He sounds he used the good will of rebuilding to grow his support, a smart move, it is what many countries that win wars do, or so history has shown us."

"It is indeed Harry, now while Griphook gets all the information you want in a self updating ledger we can move on to fees, since we talked about conversion fees, and you will not need that, we can move on to the management fees. Gringott's normally gets 1500 galleons a year for security and management fees, however due to your mother and her investments the Potters are given a special rate of 400 galleons a year, as you mother made us a lot of money."

"Why would my mother make you a lot of money Warhammer?"

"Well most wizards refuse to allow a goblin to invest in their business unless they need a loan and have no other collateral, but you mother gave me the inside track to a area that would not be seen in the non-magical world for some time, and that was her love of technology. So we goblins after seeing her investment come in took the same risk and made a lot of gold."

"I can see your point Warhammer."

Harry was beginning to wonder if the magical world was all it was cracked up to be, if they did not allow the people that managed their money a hand in the business's, or where they just that stupid. Little did Harry know this question would come up over and over again?

"Now on to how you can access your account, from Griphook I hear you are one of the rare wizards that enjoy our cart rides, so you can use that way, or is you are in a hurry we can offer you a bottomless bag or a Gringott's draft book. Let me warn you if you make any side deals many people do not like draft, as it is a paper trail, so I would suggest both, the cost of the bag is 5 galleons, and the draft book is a part of your vault fees. As for your mother's vaults here and at Barclays, we can do the same, and Barclays we can provide you a credit card that will take the amount from the account at the end of the month and a checkbook. As far as the Potter vaults you may access the heirlooms but not the funds till you take the head of house or turn 17."

Harry thought about his options and weighed the pros and cons of having access to the cash so easily, while he was not someone that would spend money recklessly, he knew he would make some spur of the moment decisions.

"I will take both ways on both accounts, and what can you tell me about the head of house War Hammer?"

"Harry it means you are responsible for the House of Potter, any contracts that have been entered into you must honor or dissolve, and in the magical world the contracts usually have consequences that come with the decision. Also anything you do would be seen as the actions of the House of Potter, normally an heir is given some room to grow up and his or her actions while in school are overlooked, but if you were head of house you would have to watch what you say to people as it could harm your family."

"When do we learn about being a head of house while at Hogwarts?"

"You do not Harry, as many courses were taken out by the former and current headmaster. The ancient and noble houses that still honor the old ways are far and few between and while they hold a lot of power in another century or two they will be gone. Yet there is nothing in place to fill the vacuum that will be caused by this."

"Since my parents are dead, how am I supposed to learn to handle the House of Potter?"

"If a house is not claimed by the last of the line it is either incorporated into the next line, and if there is no next of line then the ministry takes the vaults and sells the heirlooms and property. It is one way the power has been consolidated as well Harry."

"Then my choice is easy, no matter the consequences I refuse to allow my family's name to go down so easily. I need to claim my head of house, and need someone to teach me the responsibilities of being a head of house."

"Excellent Harry, I knew you would make the right choice, as you wear the battle scar from when you defeated Lord Voldermort."

Harry reached his hand for his scar, his choice of hairstyles was more for military purpose, but when Sergeant Hinton told him chicks dig scars, he was proud of his scar. Even then he was not sure why baby birds would like scars, he made the sergeant laugh when he asked that, but then again he was just 8.

"What do I need to do Warhammer, to claim the Head of House?"

"Well it normally would be a very hard thing to do, as you would have to file paperwork with the Ministry, go before a panel to determine if you are stable enough to make your own decision, then your vaults are audited to determine if you have the funds to support yourself, and mind you some people may not want you making your own decisions."

Harry thought about this, there was something underneath what Warhammer was saying, there must be a more direct way, but he must not be able to tell me directly.

"Warhammer is there a more direct route to gain the head of house?"

"Oh, why yes there is Harry. Just declare your intent and saying you claim your rights of head of house by birth and magic, if you are ready magic will decide you are ready then we at Gringott's can fill out a form saying you are financially able to take care of yourself."

Harry would soon learn that the goblins while they can be helpful to wizards that show respect, they also are in it for themselves and the more money they manage the higher up the food chain they are.

"Is that all, okay I will give it a shot." Harry stood up and took a deep breath and spoke the words that would change his life, as he made a very vague claim on his family.

"I Harry James Potter claim by my birth and my magic my rightful place as Head of House."

At first nothing happened and Harry was disappointed but then he saw the gleam in Warhammer's eyes and he remembered it earlier. 'Bugger I never did get to find out what that look meant earlier, but this one is worse still.' At that point Harry was enveloped in light and he felt pain like he had when he first started taking those nutritional supplements to make him better at Hargrove.

Warhammer was beyond happy, Harry had followed his instructions, and would be able to claim more inheritances because he was pure of heart, all he truly wanted was his families Head of House, but now Harry would have more influence and power, and if Warhammer gained power with his client was that a bad thing.

A box appeared on Warhammer's desk, then another, and another; the boxes just kept appearing until there were a total of 15 of them. When the last appeared the light stopped enveloping Harry and he collapsed back into the chair he was sitting in previously.

"I apologize Harry for not warning you, but if I had you would not have been able to take control of some of these lines do to the magic in the lines themselves, but I can offer you a pain relief potion, as I sent Griphook to get one for you."

Harry nodded slightly as his body was still in pain and jerking slightly, so when he felt the vial put to his lips he drank it quickly, and the taste was horrible, and very similar to the ones he took at Hargrove. It clicked that Hargrove may be more than he thought it to be and would need to write Duke later.

"Warhammer I do not like not being told the truth, and I do mean the whole truth, so the gains better have been great, for what I just went through."

Harry was starting to feel better and he was a bit cranky when he did not feel up to par and could have a mean temper.

"I am sure you what you gain from the small amount of pain that your endured, and quite well might I add, as most would be still lying on the floor crying, wizards are so fragile. However I am glad to see you were made of sterner stuff Harry, but I am getting off track. You see family lines have magic in them, that keep greedy people from killing off a line to gain control, so only someone pure of heart when claiming the families head of house could claim the title, by me having you be generic in the claiming you were able to claim any titles that would fall to you do to no further heirs."

"So what do all the boxes mean?"

"They are the signet rings for the families that you have become head of house for, now the question you must decide is to merge the houses, or provide an heir for each house."

Harry saw that look again and damned if he would let it go this time.

"Warhammer, I have seen that look on you face 3 times today, and I have come to realize it bears bad things for me. What did it mean earlier when we spoke of the Potter head of House hold, and what does it mean now?"

"You catch on quickly Harry, my smirk earlier was to do with the marriage contract which you have now agreed into sit up by your parents, to allow you to gain an advantage on your enemies, and my reason for the smirk now is you must decided on how many wives you will take, as you will decide if a house will die out by your hand or will you produce an heir for it."

"Warhammer I should be through the roof right now, and since I am not I have to conclude you have something to do with this also."

"Again quick on the uptake Harry, the pain potion also had a calming draught; it makes it much easier to work through these details when you are not acting irrational, as I know you would have. So shall we begin with the first ring the House of Potter? Just slide the ring on the little finger of your non-dominant hand, as is the traditional place for a signet ring."

Harry thought about this for a second, yes it was traditional to wear the ring on that finger but it would make more impact if he wore it on his dominant hand as that is the hand he would use to greet people.

Harry slipped the ring onto his right ring finger, and the ring resized to fit him, and he felt a surge run through his body.

"Well that was an unusually choice, and blow to tradition all in one Harry."

"It was a simple choice Warhammer, when I greet people they will automatically know my status, and will take note of it, and if I have to punch someone, I am hoping to leave a mark on their faces like a comic book hero I read about."

Harry was still a kid and thought it would be cool to leave an imprint in a person face like the Phantom had done in his comic books.

"Moving on next to the Black family, you are not the heir, but the heir apparent, meaning when your godfather was thrown in prison illegally he had no heir, and as he willed everything to you, and upon his mother reinstating him into the family, thinking he had gone dark, you are the heir to the Black family. They like the Potters are an old family, possibly older and having considerable holding in the magical world even if the liquid assets are low."

"Rewind a second Warhammer to the part about a godfather illegally imprisoned."

"Your godfather was never tried and sent to prison for supposedly telling Voldermort the secret of where you and your family were located."

"We shall continue, as I can only focus on one issue at a time, but I want this explained completely and what my options are."

Warhammer nodded, the family magic's were already at work making Harry knowledgeable, soon he would not need to be taught what his responsibilities would be, as they would be known to Harry, all he would need is to know the traditions and customs of the wizard world along with the laws.

"Understood Harry, since you choose to wear the Potter ring like you have, may I suggest the black ring on the same hand but on the little finger."

Harry agreed with the decision and slipped the ring on again if felt a jolt and the ring resized.

After about an hour he had incorporated ten families into the potters all of them were minor families that had not been around for more than 5 generations, and he certainly did not want more wives than he had to take, as he has seen how the female instructors acted around their significant others and he did value his life.

"Harry I suggest we take a short break and let me call for some lunch as we have been here for almost 3 hours and the next three families cannot be merged, and will probably require a detailed explanations, and I think you could use another calming draught and some food."

Harry had to agree the calming draught allowed him to forge through even though he was irate at things, and Warhammer had not been up front but the benefits of what he gained would give him a lot of political sway, and Harry had learned that while soldiers fought battles with weapons the true wars were fought in the political arena, thus why retired General Clayton Abernathy taught a course on politics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: First off I want to apologize as I had a small error when he first meets Olivander, as I had Harry knowing too much for about how the wizarding world works in America, it was a small blimp on the screen as I am using an old story I started last year with my new muse to write this current story. I will be correcting that issue.**

**A reviewer also asked about gun laws in the United Kingdom, as from what I understand handguns are illegal, unless you are in law enforcement, and that shotguns have to be registered through a certified hunting club, however black powder guns are legal. If I am wrong please correct me, but I read an article were the sharp shooting team for the UK had to leave the country to practice for the Olympics.**

**If you have not figured out the school instructors they are all characters from G.I. Joe, and will only play minor roles in this story at this point.**

**I appreciate reviews that tell me their thoughts it helps me write. **

Harry and Warhammer spoke of what Harry had learned from his time at Hargrove Military Academy, and Warhammer was impressed, as they not only taught a young warrior the discipline needed but also that there are more sides to battle.

In the Goblin Nation, only the older goblins learn that most battles today are fought and won in the political arenas, the younger generations are beginning to see this more and more, but he wished they could have a school that had battle hardened soldiers that could show them that a battle with weapons will only go so far, unless you wipe out your opponents completely.

Harry enjoyed learning that many of the battles over time that were seen in the non-magical world had counterparts in the magical world, it seemed that the two worlds were tied more closely that people thought.

After a break where Harry and Warhammer came to a new understanding of each other, they resumed the task of organizing Harry's new inheritance.

"Now Harry the final three families cannot be incorporated due to who they represent, but the plus side is that how your parents worded the marriage contract you will need only one wife if you choose, but need to produce 4-5 heirs."

Harry was glad for a short moment, as he really did not want more than one wife, but he was not sure one woman would want to have 5 children, as most women he knew talked of one maybe two kids, but he figured he would cross that bridge when he got there.

"I can understand that, as I am sure that women in the magical world are no different than those in the non-magical world, and do not wish to have more than one or two children."

"You are quite right Harry, unless you marry certain families, then the women will not want to have more children than that, and it is not usually safe for them to have more than that. As some families can handle multiple children, most put a strain on the mothers magic, thus why the magical world's population is so low."

Harry nodded, he certainly did not want to put a woman's life in danger, and he again decided it would be better to worry about that in about 6-10 years.

"The first family you have gained is the Gryffindor line which is through the Potter line, this line has not been claimed for almost 300 years, and the last one of the Potter family to do so died without any children, so it has been dormant for a long time. Now the choice you have is to wear the signet ring on another finger or to use a feature that allows you to choose what ring is seen. It basically combines the rings into one and the wearer decides the family that is shown."

Harry thought about this by showing the ring he would be putting even more power behind his name, but it would be a nice surprise if he was in a tight situation to use that Gryffindor signet ring to prove he was head of house of such an old line.

"I believe combining them will give me some extra leverage if I ever need it, as I am sure my being Head of the House Gryffindor will not be public record."

"Unless someone looks in the head of house book stored in the ministry, then no Harry no one will know and the chances of that happening are slim."

"Very well Warhammer, how do I combine the rings?"

"Just slide the ring up to the potter ring and they will combine."

Harry did as Warhammer told him and he felt one of the largest surges he had felt from a ring.

"Warhammer what are the surges I feel when I put on a new ring?"

"That is the family magic, the older a family the more magic it will have, the magic strengthens your own, and some give you some protections. You having some of the oldest families will give your magic a significant boost and the magic will help you understand your duties as head of house."

This was a big plus in Harry's book, as he was sure that he would not know what to do when it came to being head of house.

"The next ring Harry has a tale behind it and will explain why you have a marriage contract. In your mothers 7th year at Hogwarts, she and your father became a couple, and towards the end of the year they became very close. So, when they came here to do a private binding ceremony, your father convinced your mother to do a blood ritual test, and the results were disturbing to them. Your mother's father was one Tom Riddle, now to many that name means little, but to those in the know it means much."

"Who was Tom Riddle?"

"He is the last of the Slytherin line Harry, and I believe he heard an ancient prophecy, that made him choose to become your mother's father. What your mother believed is that he used a potion to look like your grandfather, and another potion to ensure your grandmother would be pregnant. As the final ring will explain why, but to answer your question more directly Tom Riddle was Lord Voldermort."

If it had not been for the calming draught Harry would have been screaming and causing a scene in front of the two goblins.

"So my grandfather is an evil psycho, that used magic to father my mother, and why does this explain my marriage contract."

"Well your mother and father kept quiet about this piece of news except in telling me, so that I could draw the proper paperwork if she should give birth to a boy. As your mother did some research, a female cannot claim the Slytherin heritage only a male heir that has a wife or a marriage contract, since your parents were getting married they decided that should they have a son they would one claim the heritage out from under Tom Riddles nose."

"How would that be possible, and you spoke of an ancient prophecy earlier, what was that about?"

"Well first off the reason they would be able to take the heritage, is in his quest for power riddle sacrificed his ability to have children, thus ending his ability to produce a male heir. So when you were born your parents thought long and hard about someone they could sit up a contract with, and they were surprised when you choose the person that would play with you to be the intended through a bond you to formed, nothing like what the non-magicals write about soul bonds or such, but a compatibility bond. So by arranging a marriage contract for you they named you the heir, and thus took money and most importantly knowledge from Tom Riddle."

Harry could not blame his parents if what he heard was correct about the time before Riddle fell then anything to hurt his base of power was worth it.

"I can certainly understand the reasons and I think that it was a wise decision, I just hope that the person that they chose to enter in the marriage contract will understand."

"That is another issue we will discuss shortly Harry, but now if you will slide the ring on as you did the Gryffindor ring."

Harry slide the ring on to his finger when he felt the ring band move, looking down he saw a snake moving around his finger, and before he could protest the snake bit him.

_You are of our blood but mixed with our blood brother as well, you are a strong heir, and are acceptable._

The ring returned to normal and the wound healed itself, before the ring melded into a new ring. The ring that Harry wore had two Griffins on the side holding the center and a snake wrapped around the Griffins legs to complete the band, but the center was still that of the Potter family signet.

"I see the families have made a few subtle changes, and ones that are quite nice, but now we are at the end and this ring represents your mother as well, it is the family Myrddin. It was the family name of Merlin, whom was married to Morgana. Merlin was trapped by a visiting princess that was a witch, but he sent a message to Morgana to flee with their children. Your mother was from a long line of squibs of that family."

"It is funny I thought joining the wizarding world would be interesting, but not quite this interesting."

Harry picked up the final ring and stopped short of placing it on the finger with the potter crest, this ring deserved more this was a piece of his mother's history, plus the design has cool Harry placed this ring on his middle finger, and as he did he was enveloped in light again, and was knocked unconscious.

"He did last longer than I thought, but then again he did just put on one of the oldest family rings known to wizards. Griphook please finish the ledgers and keep an eye on our client, as I go take our new spot in the council, and see if I can get a copy of the ancient prophecy."

"Yes Sir."

As this was going on Harry found himself in something similar to the general's office.

"Ah young Harold, I am glad to see you have arrived safely."

Harry turned to see an older man sitting in a leather chair; he had a long beard that was as white as his fresh snow.

"Who are you and where am I, as last I remember I was in Gringott's, and had just slid on a ring."

"Yes Harold you are correct, you see when you placed the family ring on your middle finger, which happens to be the finger that wandless magic is directed through, you triggered an ancient spell I placed on this ring."

"You mean you are Merlin?"

"Yes and no Harold, I am a shade of Merlin placed in the ring to give aid to the wearer that activates the spell, and to your other question of where we are, we are in your mind. You see the mind is a truly remarkable thing, and a wizards mind is even more so as we have the ability to shield it from certain arts, and even to reorganize it to be more efficient, and I must say that yours is most efficient."

"If we are in my mind then why do I picture it as the general's office?"

"Well from what I can tell you associate this with a safe place, and that safe place is normally what your mind creates to store knowledge. Now, to the point of why I am her, Harold the magic you have absorbed today have made you extremely powerful, in fact you may one day reach the level I was once at. Now while the magic's will help you understand the role you must take in being the head of the family, they do not let you know the protection and abilities they have given you. For example by taking the Slytherin heritage you have asserted yourself with any animal that has ties to the snake family, thus giving you the ability to talk to them, which you already had, but it also gives you the ability to use parcel magic, and to gaze at a Basilisk."

Harry moved towards the other seat to make himself comfortable, but remained on guard, since he was swept into this place he was not yet fully willing to lower his guard, but if the information the old man had was true he would need to understand it.

"Now the Gryffindor heritage gives you more practical uses as it was designed to give the heir's magic to intertwine his muscles and make them faster and more agile in battle, as Gryffindor was a battle mage, he valued those abilities. Finally my family abilities are wandless magic, but the ring will amplify that ability when it is on, and the ability to speak with both phoenixes and dragons. However an advantage all three rings give you is the ability to shield and organize your mind, as people would use your own thoughts and fears against you if they could Harold."

"While I appreciate the knowledge about this, it may take me some time to understand all this will I be able to speak with you again?"

"Oh yes Harold I am a part of you till you pass the knowledge to your children. Wait one minute I almost forgot the Potter family abilities, while not as showy as the ones you gained from the other families are worthwhile to have. The Potter family will be able to sense if a person is being loyal to you, or is using you, and the ability to see magical auras."

Harry was stunned these abilities would be very handy in the future, but he wondered why the family ring failed his father, to tell him if his godfather betrayed them.

"That is an easy question Harold your father never wore the signet ring for the family, as your grandfather was still head of the family till 5 months before your parents deaths, and your father never got a chance to claim Head of Potter House due to the war."

Harry considered that and thought it was a very reasonable answer, but wondered how Merlin knew this and how he knew this was troubling him.

"Mainly because Harold we are in your mind and it is like an open book here, and as for knowing about the Potter signet ring, that is simple, it used me to speak with you since it does not have conscious form, but I believe it is time for you to return to the waking world, and when you wish to speak with me meditate and think of this place."

With those final words Harry was thrown from his inner mind back to the waking world where Warhammer was giving him a worried look.

"I am glad to see you are back with us Harry, I was wondering if I would need to call for a healer. I am glad that you are awake as I was able to obtain a copy of the prophecy I mentioned."

"Thank you Warhammer, I believe that I may need a break before I can continue. Do you think we may be able to continue in the morning Warhammer?"

Warhammer considered the request, he wished to finish this meeting as he had some other things to go over with Harry, but the young man had absorbed a lot of information.

"Yes I believe that would be best for all parties, Griphook has all your bank information in an updating journal, so you can do any shopping without the hassle of going to your vault each time."

With that Harry collected his belongings and gave both Warhammer and Griphook a warrior handshake, and exited the office.

This again surprised the two goblins, as it was a little known fact that the halls of Gringott's were another security device to keep intruders from escaping, yet Harry seemed to know where he was going.

Harry exited the bank to find the alley was very much busy, as it was about 4 in the afternoon. He decided to go check the wizarding luggage store out as he needed more room than the basic trunk he bought yesterday.

As Harry made his way down the street he smiled at everyone as they turned to look at him when they recognized him, he had to conceal that scar to blend in somewhat if he needed to get around without being seen, and he did want to check out Knockturn Alley one day, and it would not do to see Harry Potter going in there.

Harry finally made his way to the store and entered, the middle age man that Harry though was named James greeted him.

"Morning Sir, what can I get for you?"

"Yes I was in here yesterday and purchased a standard trunk for Hogwarts, I now find myself in need of more space. What options do you have?"

"Well we do not have any custom trunks at the moment, as most of those are built to order. I think the best one we have now is what we call the pop out trunk. It is a five compartment trunk with a pop out wardrobe, potions cabinet, library, storage locker; the last compartment goes into a 20x 20 room."

Harry was disappointed; he was expecting to find homes in a trunk, with how his experience in the wizarding world was going.

Seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face he quickly added about their special orders.

"As I was saying a custom trunk can be just like a house, if you commissioned one, it is just they take about a month and require us to work with the couple that make wizarding tents for the charms."

Harry began to think it would not be bad idea to have both trunks, and maybe they could shrink them as he seen the cashier at the bookstore do with the books.

"Sir, can you story a trunk in a trunk?"

"Yes, some say that an expanded space, in an expanded space will cause problems, but most of the ones that say it are the muggle born that study science, and magic in itself goes against science, so that issue goes out the window."

Harry had to give the guy credit he was right about that, as all things magical go against all laws of science.

"If that is the case then I will take the 5 compartment trunk today, if you can make it shrink on command, and be light weight like I have seen the others stores do for purchases, and I am interested in getting a trunk commissioned."

"Sir, all of our trunk come with the auto shrink feature, and the light weight feature, I did not give you the instructional pamphlet, as I figured the gentleman you were with would inform you of them. Then again someone of his size probably has no problem picking a heavy trunk up."

The salesman sat Harry down and explained the features of his new trunk, once he keyed Harry into the security system using blood and magic only Harry could open the trunk. This time Harry was sure to wipe the blade and ensure no blood was spilled. Next James explained the protection features the trunk held; waterproof, fireproof, and only a high powered spell could damage the dragon skinned trunk.

He then sat Harry down and explained the options he had open to him, what Harry finally settled on was; a workout room in the trunk, as he had noticed the wizards seem to be on the lazy side and his letter never mentioned any gym clothes so he decided to be prepared, a kitchen as Harry liked to cook, and the English food was a bit heavy for him, a study as he needed someplace to do his head of house paperwork, and a place to do homework in peace, the final two places were a bedroom, and a living room so he could entertain people.

Harry told the main he would pay extra to have it done before September 1st, and after checking with the owner he agreed.

Harry left the wizarding luggage store 15,000 galleons lighter than he entered with but he figured he would never need another trunk ever, and could carry a house full of goods around with him the size of a carton of cigarettes.

Harry decided he needed to visit a jewelry store and see if they carried men's watches, as the digital on he had stopped last night due to the magic.

Harry finally found a store he hoped to sell Men's watches, as he entered he felt this place was extremely over priced, but decided to look around.

The saleswoman saw the obvious muggleborn enter, and decide to get rid of him before he could scare off any real customers.

Harry was dressed in BDU pants, a form fitting black t-shirt, and his combat boots. To those that saw him in the non-magical world would have stayed cleared he was not one of the teenagers that tried to be cool by wearing military clothing, his walk and the way he wore the clothes screamed military training.

"Sir I do not believe there is anything in this store in your price range, and if you are not going to purchase anything, then I would like you to leave."

If the woman would have brought her nose down from holding it up so high she may have recognized the lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead.

"I was looking for a durable watch, but if that is how you feel Ma'am, I will take my business elsewhere."

Harry walked out of the shop, and the customers that thought the saleslady was getting rid of trash in this fine store soon realized this woman wouldn't have a job when the owners found out who she just kicked out.

Harry disgusted at the way he was treated seriously was beginning to wonder about the magical world, but he realized the non-magical world had just as much prejudice, just most was not shown so obviously anymore.

Harry headed back to his room to set up his new trunk, and then he would go into the non magical world, and he would get a good mechanical watch there.

Harry reached his room, and spent a few minutes giving Hedwig some needed attention and cleaning her cage and refilling her water and food dish. He then proceeded to re arrange his wardrobe into his new trunk, as there was no need to wait in getting his school uniforms packed. He then proceeded to unpack the potion ingredients and resort them into the cabinet, he had learned that most ingredients only have a preservation spell on them for 3 months, and the cabinet would keep the fresh for two years. Harry's final task was to put his books into the library compartment. James informed him the library was on a revolving system if you cataloged the book in the system it would be easy for retrieval later, as the library could hold 5,000 books.

Harry grabbed his wallet and opened the window for Hedwig to fly, as it was getting late in the day, he figured she may want to stretch her wings. He received a hoot of thanks, as he left the room.

Harry moved about a block down from the Leaky Cauldron, after standing there for 5 minutes, it seemed that the anti-muggle ward extend past the building, so catching a cab in front of the building was a no go.

Harry waved down a cab, and told him that he wanted to go someplace that sold high quality military merchandise, from how Harry was dressed the guy did not bat an eyelash at him.

They quickly arrived at a huge store named Eastman Army Surplus."Here you go gov; this is the best place, that will be 3 pounds."

Harry exited the cab paid the cabby and went into the store. Upon entering he was amazed they had everything Harry could want if he was doing a war game exercise, but remembering why he was here he went to a salesman.

"Sir I need an extremely durable watch that is mechanical, and can survive the worst situations."

"Well that is a precise request my young man. What kind of price range are you looking to stay in?"

Harry took a breath as he had never dreamed he would say these words. "Price is no object I want the best money can buy Sir."

The way the boy looked he would not waste a man's time, so he took him seriously.

"Well Sir we have one watch that the United States Navy Seals use exclusively, and just became available last month for public purchase. It is good to 3,500 feet below sea level, and it can be seen in the dark and comes with a cover conceal it if needed. It also has a dive meter, and it has a stop watch on it. All of it is mechanical with a Swiss drive system."

Harry agreed that this was the right watch to get as he figured if a seal trusted it to do the job then he knew it would do it.

"What band option does it have?"

"It comes in either a silver or black, and has both a rubber and velcro band with the traditional metal one."

"I'll take it, but would like to look around some more can I just come up front and pay for this and anything else I find?"

"Yes sir, what name should I put on this?"

"Potter"

Harry started to wonder through the story and it took all of his self control not to let his new found wealth burn a hole in his pocket.

Harry did pickup a few things that he thought might be useful; they were a hiker's back pack, some climbing gear, and his final purchase was a scuba mask, fins, and a thirty minute cylinder.

Harry paid for his purchases using his new Barclay card and was proud he did not spend more than the 1800 pounds.

Harry decided to get some fish and chips at a small bar about a block away from the Leaky Cauldron, as he wanted some time away from the magical world, even though he had only been in it for two days.

Harry went over his mental checklist, and if the rest proved to be surprising as his first two stops then he may not survive the week.

Harry finally arrived back at his room and decided he needed to learn more about the wizarding world, so he pulled out his history books, and started to read them.

After an hour of reading Harry wondered who wrote this garbage it would be useful in some ways but most of the book talked about Goblin Wars. So, Harry decided to try his computer and see if it was still working, which he doubted.

Harry was surprised when he activated the computer, not only was it working, but he was connected to the internet.

The computer dinged to let him know he had mail.

Then it hit him, he had sent Duke that email almost 4 days ago, and he had not had a chance to write him back.

Harry opened the email, and immediately felt bad about not remembering to try and contacting Duke.

**Harry,**

**Please respond as soon as you can, as I might be able to tell you what is going on, I should have figured that your relatives would not take the letter coming nicely. I can tell you that I was under orders not to reveal what you will learn, and these orders came from the top.**

**If I have not heard from you Harry by a week's time I will be calling in some favors of my friends across the pond to track you down Harry, and I swear if this is some kind of joke, I will release Scarlett on you.**

**I hope you are well, and will listen to what I have to say.**

**Your Friend, **

**Duke**

Harry suddenly felt like he was right could Hargrove be a training ground for magical soldiers, but that could not be right, as too many people were there and it seemed so non-magical, minus the nutritional supplement I was given.

Harry decided to see if he could put through a video call to Duke.

Harry was in luck and Duke was online.

"Harry I am glad to see you, as tomorrow I was calling out MI6 to find you, what happened?"

"Well Duke after I tried to open the first letter, my relatives went nuts and then it seemed like magic as the letters just kept coming, and my uncle flipped his top, and spirited us all away to some little island off the coast. At the stroke of midnight a giant of a man busted the doors down; he had a small confrontation with my uncle then presented me with the letter."

"So you know you are a wizard then and if I know how your mind works you figured out Hargrove's secret."

"Yes to both, or at least I think I know, as I truly forgot about the email Duke, and since my watch quit, I assumed the computer would as well. I have been through a lot in the past 2 days."

"I guess I can forgive you forgetting about us, but not sure Scarlett would, you know she just loves you to death Harry." Duke's evil grin and chuckle put Harry's mind at easy he knew was forgiven for the brain fart he had.

"Duke I assume Hargrove train magical soldiers."

"Correct Harry, we mix magic and non magical things together, for example the computer you have is a perfect example it will not be affected by magic and can even transmit from Hogwarts. It also has another function I can inform you about, it is able to transfigure itself into two other forms; one being a PDA, and the other being a wrist gauntlet that can display data in projection form. I suggest you not advertise this, as it is a prototype that needs to be tested in a heavily fortified area by magic, and Hogwarts is one of the best places."

"This is even better than I originally thought, thanks Duke. Is this Hogwarts thing the reason you advised me to come to school here?"

"No Harry, while the non magical world the United States is one of the major powers, when it comes to magical world we are not as strong, and if it was not for the fact the magical and non magical government here work side by side we would not have that much power. Now that you understand the political aspect of the situation, the head of the ICW, the equal of the United Nations in the magical world, is the headmaster at Hogwarts. He expected you to attend Hogwarts, and while I would love to have you here learning, the pressure would be put on the government. So, we did what we could by helping you with small things."

"I understand Duke, and am grateful for the help you have been able to give. I wish I could learn more about the history of Wizards, but the damn book they give us has not told me anything but that Goblins are evil and have tried to overthrow wizards for years. If that is not the stupidest thing I mean they control all the finances."

"Welcome to the wizarding world Harry Potter, but seriously use the computer when we are through as it has over 50,000 books downloaded and you will be surprised at the things you can learn."

Harry and Duke taught for about an hour discussing Harry's life and things he should do to be better prepared, and after giving him the instruction on how to work the features on the computer they signed off.

Harry immediately turned the laptop into the PDA, and it more resembled the computer like pads from Star trek TNG, and after seeing that the company was apple decided to invest more into it as when they could release the pads to the non magical world they would be a big hit.

Harry sat back in his bed with a glass of iced tea and read "The History of Wizards and Witches". As Duke said it would give him the best knowledge as it covered all areas of the world and how the culture was in today's world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for the announcement of who the Marriage contract is with, it is a little shorter than my normal 5k, but it felt good to end here.**

**Again thanks to those that have pointed out a few mistakes I have missed, again this story is unbeta'd, and I am not the best at catching every mistake.**

**Now just so everyone knows Harry's BDU pants are solid in color, and over time he will relax some, but my Harry is a bit stiffer than most.**

**Enjoy the Story**

Harry woke the next day with the pad lying on his chest; he had read through most of the history up to Riddle's rise into power, before sleep over took him. He placed the pad on the bed and stretched, as he looked out the window the sun was just breaking the over the buildings.

Harry decided now was a good time to do some exercises so he set into doing sit-ups and pushups, he figured about 150 of each would balance out his lack of exercise yesterday.

After finishing his workout Harry put on another sit of BDU pants and a gray t-shirt with the Hargrove logo on the front and his units motto on the back. After putting on his new watch he made his way down to the bar to get some breakfast, as he had another long day ahead of him, especially the meeting with Warhammer.

Harry had been so overwhelmed yesterday he never asked to whom he would be married to with the contract, as his memories of his younger years seemed to be hard to concentrate on.

Harry took a seat at the bar, as the Cauldron was surprisingly empty at the current time, another thing to ponder about the wizarding world, it seemed that from the history he read last night, Britain had some major issues, and he was unsure if he could handle them. The prejudice against magicals born from non magical parents was something that discussed him, and he was uncomfortable calling someone a muggle, as the term seemed derogatory, so he vowed to use magical and non-magical as he had been.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Tom, "What can I get you this morning Harry?"

"Morning Tom, how about some oatmeal, toast, and orange juice."

"Coming right up Harry. So any big plans today?"

"Not really Tom, just need to get some book and run by Gringott's again. Tom do you ever sleep?"

Tom's laugh would have brought a lot of attention if anyone would have been around, "Sure I do Harry and I sleep from 10 till 5, and try to take one day a week off."

Soon enough Harry was eating his breakfast as the other early morning patrons filed in, some wanting to get a bite to eat before going to work other waiting on the shops in the alley to open.

Harry finished his breakfast and waved bye to Tom before moving to the entrance of the alley and tapping the proper bricks.

As Harry stepped through the alley way he was still amazed at what magic could do, but then again things in the non magical world were just as amazing. Harry could not believe how so many wizards thought they were so great just because they had magic. After learning what he did from an unbiased view in the history books on the computer he was sure that most wizards were idiots, so far only Mr. Olivander seemed to be the one intelligent one.

Harry made his way to Gringott's, he was glad that the alley was practically empty this early, and he was glad as he did not mind the stares, he just preferred not to draw attention to himself. He would have to bite the bullet and use the one thing he dreaded to cover the scar, makeup.

As Harry entered the halls of Gringott's he went to the same teller as he had previously, as it seemed to be the Goblin both times.

"Morning Sir, I have an appointment with Warhammer."

"Yes Mr. Potter he told me you would be coming today, and to send you back, as he said you would not need an escort."

The goblin seemed amused by this, but Harry had come to the conclusion that the majority of the wizarding world could have their best friend replaced by an imposter in disguise and never know, so they would never understand markers to tell you were to go.

Harry calmly walked away from the teller and back towards Warhammer's office, little did he know that his actions this day would make Warhammer a lot of money, but it would also raise the respect level of the goblins for him.

Harry reached the doors to Warhammer's office and knocked on them. "Come in Harry."

Harry entered with a smile, as he approached Warhammer and clasped forearms in welcome.

"Good morning Warhammer, and may your gold multiply and enemies blood stain your blade." Harry had read a good amount on the goblins and found this old greeting.

"You are an impressive wizard Harry; I do not believe that greeting has been used between our peoples for 400 years. May your gold multiple as well and your enemies fear your name."

"War hammer I had some questions after having some time to decompress and evaluate the information. I guess the first thing we need to discuss is the marriage contract."

"I agree Harry, as I wanted to continue yesterday but felt you needed time to wrap your mind around what you have learned, as yesterday was a life changing day for you, and yes your marriage contract was something we need to discuss. First off in your parents will the list of guardians were specific; first was your godfather Sirius Black, next were your betrothed's family Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and the last person was Amelia Bones."

"Okay then my question is what happened Warhammer? As I know I have been living with my aunt and her husband for the past 10 years."

"Well Harry that is the question, now I have no proof, but a very good theory. I believe that after your godfather was illegally imprisoned, a certain man took it upon himself to say that since Andromeda was once a black she could not be trusted. This is further proven when I had Griphook question her yesterday evening on the matter and she remembers being friends with your family, but not how close, and she is not aware of a marriage contract with the Potters. So I believe a memory charm was used on her to make her forget, I believe it might be broken if she spoke with you, as the contracts are an old source of magic, and can have severe repercussions against both parties, by him doing this he took a huge risk of you or her losing your magic."

Harry was seriously considering this Dumbledore was either evil, and wished people harm, or he was a senile old man, and if it was not for Olivander leaning towards the second Harry would automatically assume the first. He decided that he need to know about laws, as if this was the non magical world he was sure the old man would be put in jail.

"Warhammer, I may need another calming draught if you have any more news like this, as my meditation can only help so much, but I find myself in need of legal counsel, as I am sure there have been some laws broken."

"You are correct Harry, and I would suggest Churchill and Newlin as your solicitor, as they have a long line of wizards in their family, but their family have had a large number of squibs, and they have ventured into the non-magical world, one of them even rose to a high ranking office in the non magical government."

Harry was stunned one of the greatest orators and true genius in the political arena, and he came from a family of wizards.

"I agree with your recommendation Warhammer, now what can you tell me of the woman that will be my wife?"

"Well her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she will be starting her 7th year at Hogwarts this year, she has applied for the Auror Academy upon the completion of this year, her birthday is November 11, 1973, she scored 9 O.W.L.s, and she is a metamorphmagus."

Harry was surprised as the woman that he would marry was older than him by almost 7 years. His thoughts on having kids and such was just thrown out the window, and even worse he was ready for a relationship that could go to more physical activities, he was still 11 after all, even if he was a mature 11. He thought it might be someone near his age where he could get to know them and go at a slower pace.

"Okay Warhammer, I will send a message to Mrs. Tonks later today, and try to set up a meeting to see if meeting me breaks the memory charm. Is there any other surprises for me today Warhammer, besides reviewing the prophecy you mentioned?"

"No, I believe there are no more surprises, except to say you may want to think of a way to get your godfather a trail, to prove if he deserved to be placed in Azkaban for the last 9 1/2 years, and the ministry is not above an accident happening if they feel the case will not go in their favor."

Harry had mentioned this fact to Duke last night and he told Harry he would think it over, as he did not believe in throwing a person in jail unjustly, but told Harry not to get his hopes up.

"Thank you for that piece of information Warhammer, I will keep that in mind, shall we get to the prophecy."

"Yes, now this prophecy has been handed down for about a 1,000 years. It states that the son that embodies the seven greatest wizards will decide the fate of the wizarding world; it all stands on if he believes the world is worth saving if not it will perish. It says the chosen will bear the mark of the sun proudly. Now Harry you bear the mark of the sun, as many people do not see the lightning bolt scar as more than that, but it is a form of the rune for sun, that and you are heir to the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Myrddin families, but you also carry the ability to have an heir of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Le Faye families, as those families are female heirs, while you can access the vaults to gain knowledge, you cannot remove any thing till you have a daughter."

"Well that is fine I did see the notes in the account book Griphook gave me last night, but the families you named are only 6 wizards and witches, who is the 7th?"

"Tom Riddle, he thought so much of himself that he believed he was the 7th wizard."

"Talk about a pompous ass, and a self fulfilling prophecy. However I can see why you think I am the one that fulfills this prophecy, how many people know of this?"

"Well there is a copy kept in the ministry, and a few other races have a written copy as the prophecy was given by Morgana Le Faye, to Lady Ravenclaw."

Harry mulled it over in his mind; he truly was not too sure about prophecies, as too many could be self fulfilling, and then some could make a person strive to something they could never achieve, and then there was trying to make them out.

Harry had studied the effects of prophecies when he was at the academy, and they covered ancient Greece and Roman warriors, as they believed in prophecies.

"I will think this over Warhammer, in my research prophecies can cause people to do foolish things. Is there any other business we have to cover, as I hate to run, but have a few other things I need to accomplish today?"

"No Harry, I believe that covers everything, it has been a pleasure speaking with you, I will forward a message to the solicitor, and send you a message of a time you can meet with them."

"Thank you Warhammer, if it would not be inappropriate, I would like to invite you and Griphook to dinner, so we may discuss great battles of the past."

"That would be a something I believe we would enjoy Harry, however few places would accept a goblin, so why not come here in two days and dine with us. I promise to have food suitable for a wizard present."

"That is agreeable Warhammer, oh and Warhammer I want to up my investment in Apple, after seeing a few new items they have developed, let's say by 25%."

With that they clasped forearms and Harry returned to the lobby, he noticed the stunned looks from some of the tellers, and the not so happy looks of others. He stepped through the door and was greeted by the bustle of the alley. It was going on 9:00 am, so Harry headed for his next stop Flourish and Blott's, he decided to pick up as much info on wizarding customs and the books that was in the muggle born manual that Tom recommended to ask for at the store.

Harry found the section on Wizarding Customs and the names did not please him at all; Making Mudbloods Fit In, Wizarding Customs Dumbed Down for Muggleborns, and Knowing How to Serve Your Betters. If this is what they thought of magicals born of non magicals, and he was the chosen one then the wizarding world was screwed.

Upon a second look Harry did notice one book that looked to be thrown in a nearby discount bin Learning to Fit into the Wizarding World for Muggleborn by a Muggleborn. Harry decided to get all of the books but wanted to read the last one, he figured that he should understand how those that would be against him would think.

Harry continued through the bookstore picking up books on Wizarding Law, Wizarding Politics, How the Ministry is Run, Famous Families, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense, A Master's Guide to Brewing, and on a whim he searched for information on himself. He was not happy with what he found, and now had another issues to talk with the solicitor, as some of these books claimed to be the official biography of Harry Potter.

Now Harry had books that would help explain any advancement he made without revealing the laptop, plus he was not sure what books were on the laptop. He had decided once he got all the items he needed he would go through the list and compare them to the list Griphook had given him of books he has in the family vaults.

Harry decided to drop his purchases off at the hotel and then head to Madam Malkins, as he had idea after seeing everything magic could do.

"How are you doing Hedwig?" Harry asked his owl as he smoother he feathers.

His response was a nip on the hand and a hoot.

"Yes I know I do not give you a lot to do, but I could write a letter now that I was planning on sending out later, if you want girl?"

A bob of the head was all Harry needed, as he felt a very close relationship to his owl, he would need to research that.

**Mr. and Mrs. Tonks,**

**I am not sure where I should start, but I have recently come across some information that you were close to my family, and I would love to meet and discuss some important information I have come across since I have re-entered the wizarding world. I believe this meeting is of an urgent matter, and wish to meet as soon as you can, I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron till the start of the term. I await your owl.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry J Potter**

**Head of House Potter**

(This is where Harry would use his signet ring)

Harry folded the letter and put it in an envelope and put some wax on the seal before sealing it with his signet ring again. He needed to find his coat of arms to pick up some wax in the proper colors.

While Harry may not know a lot about being a head of a house he knew how much the coat of arms meant to a family, as he was very big into history while at Hargrove, and had learned a lot about the medieval times, as he was awed how the Knights had such honor and pride.

After sending Hedwig off with the letter Harry headed for Madam Malkins and he wanted to be done by 11 so he could get some lunch in Non-magical England and maybe pick a few new clothes up and if he had time a trip back to the army surplus store, he really wanted another go at that store.

Upon entering Madam Malkins, he found Madam Malkin herself.

"Madam Malkin, I have a question and depending on the question I may have a custom order for you."

"Certainly Mr. Potter, what is your question."

"I want to know if it is possible to wear a necklace or jacket that upon command can turn into robes, this way I can travel into non magical England with no problem and back to magical England without getting the glares for what I am wearing."

"I expect you to get stares, but it would help if you were dressed as a proper wizard of your stature should dress. I believe what you wish would be able, as I can make the necklace the collar line for the robes, and something like that would sale to those wizards that have to go out into muggle England. That is a wonderful idea Mr. Potter; will 3% of the profit suffice for your idea?"

Harry was caught off guard, as he really just wanted to see if he could draw less attention to himself, but something in him clicked upon her question.

"3% is acceptable if you provide mine for free of charge, as you may find children of non magicals would be interested in these as well. In fact non magicals themselves may be interested, as it would make them blend in better when they bring their children, if you can find a way to have a non-magical person use them."

"Agreed Mr. Potter, if you will bring me three necklaces that are suitable for you, and tell me what material I will make you three sets of robes."

"Agreed, but I will need two more that are set up for school robes."

"Very well Mr. Potter, have your solicitor draw up a contract with the terms we agreed and bring it by."

Harry left Madam Malkins a very satisfied wizard, he found a way to fit in both worlds, since he could not let it be known he could do magic outside of school, something he really wanted to do, but needed to study more, but had more pressing matters. He also gained a way he could make money himself, and not feel guilty for spend money. He was surprised that no one had thought about this, but with the ability to transfigure clothing would be easier, but you never knew how long they would last. Then again he thought about the wizards view on the non-magical world, and he could see why no one had thought of this simple idea.

With that accomplished Harry decided to head to non magical England, and do some shopping. He decided to look for some necklaces that would work for the collars of his robes, as he first though about the dog tags he wore, but when Madam Malkin talked about the neckline it ruled that out.

Harry decided he should go to Harrods's first as that would be the easiest place to find a man's necklace, as Harry wanted something simple. So like the night before Harry walked a block down from the Cauldron and hailed a cab.

15 pounds lighter Harry enter Harrods's, when he got to the men's section he was disappointed to find a very limited selection, so Harry decided to see what some of the local shops might have, as he was severely out of his element when shopping at these place, he was use to the PX at the academy, it had everything you needed.

He eventually found a Punk/Goth store that looked promising; upon enter he felt very out of place, as he did not normally dress in these clothes but upon finding the accessories section he was impressed, and after some advice from an attractive Punk Girl, that had the oddest shade or pink and purple in her hair who helped him to pick a black chain link necklace and similar one in silver one had a dragon cut from a dog tag, and the other had a shield for a charm. She also selected a rubber cord with a Celtic design on it, that she told him meant warrior spirit, and the final one was a necklace made of 45 cal. bullets. She even talked him in to a leather arm band and couple nice belts with interchangeable buckles. She helped him pick the buckles which were a skull similar the style the phantom wore, in his comic books. The other one was surprising enough a United States marine buckle that just said Semper Fidelis, and the final one was a dragon in flight with its wings spread.

Harry felt that he should know the sales clerk from somewhere, but could not place it.

Harry paid for the purchases which cost him about 70 pounds, and decided to tip the salesgirl.

"I wanted to thank you for your help I would have been lost trying to find these things, so I wanted to at least buy your lunch for you for the help."

Harry went to pull the money from his wallet, when the girl objected.

"I couldn't take your money, as it is my job, and it has been fun helping to corrupt such a handsome young man, if you were a few years older I would say you could take me to dinner."

The salesgirl laughed, at the flushed look on his face.

"Well I insist, as I am use to shopping at the PX when at school, and am not use to trying to find anything outside of that." Harry handed her the note and got a shock. "Sorry about that must have been static electricity." Harry turned and left the story, if he would have stayed 30 seconds later he would have heard her mutter Harry as she broke down crying.

Harry decided to find something different to eat, and started looking for something besides the usually fish and chip pubs. About 3 blocks away he found a Seafood Bistro, where he had an excellent lunch on scallop and shrimp pasta.

When Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron, the evening crowd was starting to come in and Harry decided to start on his reading and went to his room, he would just order room service.

When he arrived back he had two irate owls waiting on him. So after pacifying them with treats and apologies, he took the letter from the one and allowed it to fly away, it was notifying him of the meeting with his solicitor tomorrow at 10:30a.m.

He then got the letter attached to Hedwig and read it.

**Mr. Potter,**

**My name is Andromeda Tonks, and I hope you do not mind me using your owl, as we no longer have one, as she passed away this past year, and we have not had a chance to replace her. Your owl seemed to already know the situation, and awaited a reply. I am glad to see you have re-entered the wizarding world Mr. Potter, and to see that you have taken the Head of Potter House. I am willing to meet at your discretion to discuss the loan we owe the House of Potter. If you wish I am available tomorrow after 3p.m. and if it is agreeable our home is open to meet in.**

**Andromeda Tonks**

Harry was stunned, here the mother of his betrothed, thought he was contacting her about a loan, he thought the memory charm that was placed on them was to hide the marriage contract, yet she acted like the two families were mere acquaintances. It was at this point Albus Dumbledore, had made an enemy of Harry, as his interference in his life was too much.

Harry was too upset to begin his studying, so he settled into Indian position and began to meditate.

**Author's Note:**

**Now on to the age of our lovely Miss Tonks, according to Harry Potter Wikipedia, she was born in 1973, and died May 2 1998, so normally she would have graduated in the spring of 1991. In this story her birthday will be moved to after the start of the class of 84', that way she finishes her final year when Harry is in his first year. This does serve a purpose for the story; she is still the same age, just at a later time. She is in the same boat as Hermione as she just missed the deadline to get in the previous year.**

**The added families, were not mentioned as they do not affect Harry yet, as he is not the heir, as he is not female. I figured a little spreading of the power would have been in order, as it may be a male dominated society, but these three particular witches carved their own paths, and deserved the limelight, however a string of male births made the lines go dormant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well I want to thank all those that have reviewed, as they do help me write my story. To those who have pointed errors thank you, as I miss things and since I am unbeta'd, I will not get every grammar or spelling mistake, and few of the mistakes have been due to spell checker.**

**Some people have said I am too hard on Dumbledore, you will find that Harry can understand the reasons he does something, but he cannot figure out if he is just an old man that is going mental, or a calculated genius. I am leaning towards mental old man, but my muse may take me in other directions.**

**As for the pairing I love Tonks, and Harry even in canon is more mature for his age, and Tonks is immature, and I feel they even each other out. Now as for a harem, I really have not decided, yes Harry has to have about 5 children, more if you throw in girls, and that is hard on a woman, but I have not decided if he will have more than one wife. If so the ones I can see him with are; Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Luna Lovegood as they are the ones that match Harry in personality the best, or are just smoking hot. **

**Yes I have been asked about Ginny, and I have issues with the fact she looks a lot like Harry's mother, and in this story Harry has studied ancient mythology, thus he would always think to the story of Oedipus. **

After an hour of meditating Harry was able to calm himself, he would have to think back on his lessons with his sensei if he was going to survive this year around the headmaster.

Harry, decided to get some reading in, and while he wanted to dive into his new books he needed a schedule as he had 28 days to do a lot of learning.

**Monday/ August 5****th****/ Potions/Herbology**

**Tuesday/August 6****th****/ Charms**

**Wednesday/August 7****th****/ Transfiguration**

**Thursday/August 8****th****/ History**

**Friday/August 9****th****/ Defense**

**Saturday/August 10****th****/ Free Day**

**Sunday/August 11****th****/ Wizarding Customs**

**Monday/August 12****th****/ Review Day**

**Tuesday/August 13****th****/ Wizarding Law**

**Wednesday/August 14****th****/ Potions/Herbology **

**Thursday/August 15****th****/ Defense**

**Friday/August 16****th****/ Transfiguration**

**Saturday/August 17****th****/ Free Day**

**Sunday/August 18****th****/ History**

**Monday/August 19****th****/ Review Day **

**Tuesday/August 20****th****/ Wizarding Customs**

**Wednesday/August 21****st****/ Wizarding Law**

**Thursday/August 22****nd****/ Defense**

**Friday/August 23****rd****/ Charms**

**Saturday/August 24****th****/ Fee Day**

**Sunday/August 25****th****/ Knockturn Alley **

**Monday/August 26****th****/ Review Day**

**Tuesday/August 27****th****/ Defense**

**Wednesday/August 28****th****/ ****Potions**** Hand Writing**

**Thursday/August 29/ ****Charms**** Hand Writing**

**Friday/August 30****th****/ Free Day**

**Saturday/August 31****st****/ Pack**

**Sunday/September 1****st****/ Hogwarts Express Leaves**

Harry finished his list feeling he covered every subject, and he really needed to practice more using quills, he was planning on taking standard pencils and notebooks, but he was sure that the teachers would want all assignments written with a quill, and while at the academy they had learned to write fountain pens, which in itself was hard, but quills required so much more concentration not to screw up.

So with a schedule that would cover his bases, and allow him to change things should he need to he began to review charms, as he figured he would need some of these in the days coming.

About an hour into this reading Harry had to stop due to his stomach rumbling, and grabbed the day's room service menu.

Harry decided to go with the Sheppard's pie, as it was one of the things he missed living in the states most of the year, as it was not popular over there. At the bottom he put in a special request for a gallon of iced tea to drink, as he figured it would help keep him awake for a few more hours.

Harry awoke the next morning with a book laying on his chest and paper scattered all over the bed, the potion book assigned to first years was so confusing it was like it was written that way on purpose. He soon came to the conclusion it was that way to hurt the non-magical born students, as he was able to find the answers in other books, and made notes to make sense of the book.

To Harry this was just another strike against the magical world, and if this school was like non magical schools, either the text book was a standard issue book from the government, or it was a teacher assigned one. Harry was going to find out which as if the government was doing this, prophecy or not Harry was going back to Hargrove, but if it was a teacher, then he would learn every rule the school had and the wizarding world had, as he would use the system against a bigoted bastard.

After straightening his notes up and storing them in his trunk he completed his morning exercise, vowing to find a place to run by Monday. After showering and dressing in his usually uniform of the day, except he wore the dragon belt buckle, Harry grabbed the necklaces as he planned on hitting Madam Malkins this morning after breakfast.

The pub was a bit livelier this morning as he approached the bar, yet the area where he ate was not taken. In fact he would almost think tom was keeping away anyone that wanted to stare at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Tom was there as soon as Harry was seated comfortably. "Morning Harry, sorry about the crowd, but word is spreading about you staying here, and it seems to be getting busy in the mornings."

"No problem Tom, I guess I can now understand how the movie stars in the non-magical world feel now, so I will deal with it, but I guess you are the reason they are not approaching me Tom."

Tom looked a bit sheepish at that comment, "I did warn them Harry, as I know you are not big on the fame, but you deal with it."

"Thank you Tom, as you guessed correctly, as I can deal with it but it is best not to have them in your face all the time. So what do you have on the menu today?"

"Same as usual, but if you want anything in particular just let me know."

"Have you ever heard of Eggs Benedict, with hollandaise sauce?"

"Yeah I have, it was another specialty the Yank taught me, while they were visiting before."

"Well how about that and some toast with marmalade and an orange juice."

"Coming right up Harry."

Harry was digging into a delicious meal within two minutes, and had to admit magic did have its upside. Harry could see many of the patrons pointing at Harry and asking Tom questions, he soon noticed many of them eating what he was eating, and most seemed to enjoy it.

As Harry finished his breakfast he waved for Tom.

"What can I get you Harry?"

"Tom do a lot of the pub-goers ask what I eat?"

"Yes they do Harry they all want to try what you have, that is one of the reasons I have iced tea in stock."

Harry thought about it, and while it would add to his growing fame it would help old Tom out and he had been a good friend to him.

"Tom what if I was to endorse the Leaky cauldron and let you make a menu of the things I like to eat, would that help with business?"

Harry could have worn he saw a tear out of Tom's eye.

"Would it help business Harry, this place would have to expand and hire more staff, but why do this for me?"

"First off Tom you have been a good friend in the past few days, helping me by pointing me in the right direction, and trying to get the foods I like for me, as I know they are not common in England, and I was thinking that it would ensure I always had a place to stay if needed, and I plan on taking charge of my name. Since I was gone from the magically world people have used my names to sale products I would not endorse it is time to put them in their place and to help the honest people out."

"Of course you would have a place to stay Harry, even without doing this, but it would be a big help, as the alley has a lot of fancier restaurants people go to now a days, and the main reason I am even in business is this was the first building built and it is the entrance from muggle England and the main floo address used by most wizards."

Tom and Harry shuck hands and Harry proceeded to the entrance for the alley.

As Harry walked down the alley he saw a tall man opening the jewelry store he tried to buy a watch in the day before, thinking this man was the manager he decided to tell him of his employee's attitude.

"Sir, may I have a moment of your time."

The man turned to look answer but noticed the oddly dressed man and put him off as a muggleborn and could not afford anything in his store.

"Boy I do not have the time for you I need to get my shop opened for real customers."

As the man entered his shop Harry saw a sign in the window.

**The official shop to buy your Harry Potter watches and other collectibles.**

Harry entered the shop he was going to put this man in his place.

The man turned and saw the boy once again, "I warned you boy, and if you do not leave I will call the aurors."

"Please do Sir as I would like to file charges against you for false advertising."

The man was beginning to get angry, and he reminded Harry of his uncle before Harry started Hargrove.

"I have done no such thing; we are the premier jeweler to all the old families."

"Really then when did Harry Potter agree to you using his name?"

"My father sold the ring James Potter used to ask Lilly to marry him; we have been doing business with the Potters for generations. Now I am asking you to leave."

"No as I know Harry Potter was refused from this store two days ago by your saleswoman, so that proves you do not have permission to use his name."

"Oh and how would you know that, as I personally know Harry Potter, and have babysat him before?"

The man figured this would shut up the kid, I mean he was muggle born, and would not know Harry Potter had not been seen since his defeat of the dark lord, yes there were rumors that Harry was staying at the Cauldron, but he would be staying some place much nicer than there. The only way his plan could backfire is if the boy was Harry Potter himself, and the chances of that were what almost none.

"I can a sure you Sir you have never babysit me, and I am thankful for that, but I have a meeting with my solicitor later today to correct the issue of people making money off my name, which had no right to do so. I can a sure you that as the Head of House Potter we will never do business with you again due to your blatant bigotry of muggleborns, which I will remind you, my mother was."

Harry turned and left the stunned man, as Harry was walking up the street he could hear the man's sobs as he realized the money he would be losing, not only in future sales, but also the cut he was going to loose of the Potter merchandise he sold without a contract.

Harry made it to Madam Malkins as she was preparing for the day.

"Good morning Madam, I am here to drop off the necklaces we discussed yesterday, and I have a meeting with my attorney later today, so I will have the contract drawn up then."

"Very good Mr. Potter, and please call me Beth."

"Very well Beth, if you will call me Harry, as we are going into business together."

Harry answered her as he handed the necklaces over.

"I need two set with school robes and two set with the finest robes you have with the Potter crest on the right side Beth."

"I will have them ready in about two weeks Harry, as it will take a bit of trial to get this right, and the charm on the necklaces will turn into a cape clasp."

"Wonderful Beth, I will stop by tomorrow with the contract, have a good day."

"Same to you Harry."

Harry decided to go to Flourish and Blott's and ask them about who assigns the text books.

Harry was in luck as the clerk this morning, unknown to Harry, who had never meet the man, was Mr. Flourish himself.

"Morning Sir, I have a question you may be able to help me with."

"Certainly Mr. Potter and I must say that the special at the Cauldron was excellent."

"Well Sir I was wondering who is responsible for assigning the text books we read."

"Well the teacher is responsible, but he must select from a list approved by the ministry. Why do you have a problem with one of them?"

"Yes Sir, the potions text is very confusing if the person is non-magical raised, and it took me using about 4 other sources to figure out some of the steps."

"Yes Professor Snape is responsible for a good deal of young wizard and witches not pursuing their chosen profession."

"How is that Sir?"

"Well Harry, you do not mind me being so informal, do you?"

"Not at all Sir."

"Good Harry then you may call me Michael. Anyway Professor Snape, while being one of the highest ranked potion maters, does not like muggleborns, and uses this particular book, as you need some background in potion making. It is the reason we highly suggest the muggleborn pamphlet to help with explaining potions, however very few ever take the opportunity, as they believe the school would assign them everything they need, so they ignore the pamphlets advice."

"Well that certainly answers my question about the books Michael, now I have another. Do you have any books that explain the rules at Hogwarts, and rules the ministry has for teachers?"

"Well Hogwarts History would be the best book, but the copy you need is quite expensive as it is one of five hundred written about two hundred years after the castle was founded, it is tied to the master book that updates information on the castle, as well as the rules and regulations. I do have a copy but the cost is 100,000 galleons, as it is a collectible."

Harry was torn, the money was not the issue, but if really needed the book. In the end he found know the rules would be worth it, and as a collectible it would hold its value, and since it was self updating it would save money in the long run. Harry convinced himself of the need.

"I will take it Michael, and any other book that cover rules for teaching that affect England."

Michael was stunned he knew the Potters had money, and either he was wrong about who much money they had, as 100,000 galleons was a lot, or Harry was planning something big. Either way he would sit back and see the changes Harry Potter would bring.

After tallying up the total of 100,356 galleons, he went over the care for the Hogwarts A History book, as it was the least he could do, for a purchase of this amount. Little did he know the book itself, would be a major aid to Harry in the coming years.

Harry thanked Michael, and excused himself as he had a meeting in 15 minutes that he could not be late for. With that Harry was on his way to the solicitor's office, in a branch off of Diagon named League Alley. Harry thought it was a comical name for an alley where his solicitor's office was.

**(Author's Note: The name of this alley was from a story I recently read, unfortunately cannot remember the title, but will update this not when I do.)**

Harry eventually found his solicitor's office with ten minute to spare. He entered the office and was impressed as he saw pictures of Winston Churchill, standing next to what had to be wizards in their robes. He was startled out of his looking by a voice.

"You must be Mr. Potter, I am Leonard Churchill, and I see you must know of my great, great grandfather Winston Churchill."

"Know of him he is one of my idols, he was a great man, and he seemed to get along with the wizards."

"Some yes, and some just for the wars sake, but I am sure we have much to discuss and little time to go over it so let us get comfortable in my office."

"Well now that we are settled, do you wish to have any refreshments?"

"Water would be great Leonard."

After summoning an elf to get the water they started in on business.

"Now Mr. Potter, we should discuss my fees, before we begin. I charge 20 galleons an hour, with a minimum of 5 hours. Research fees are 2 galleons an hour, and depending on the case if you hire our entire firm it is 70 galleons an hour. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes the fees are fine; they are on track for what a non magical attorney makes. I am looking to sue the companies that have been using my name, and making money off of it, and once I get the money from them I want that money donated to a charity for orphaned children, or to a scholarship fund for schools. Then I want all books about me pulled, as none of them are true, the merchandise will be based on each item if it is to be pulled."

"Well I am sure that will be easy as I am sure neither you nor your guardian gave the consent?"

"That is my next issue, my parents' will was ignored, and we believe the guardians that would normally get me, have a memory charm on them."

"Those are some serious charges; do I ask if you have evidence and a suspect?"

"Yes, the man that placed me with my mother's sister, Albus Dumbledore. As for evidence, I have a marriage contract that is with Andromeda Tonk's daughter, which was signed by all parties, and she was a witness to the will, so she would know to whom I was to go to, yet when the Goblins contacted her to confirm their suspicions, she acted like they were just acquaintances."

"Well that is a big case Harry, I believe if you proceed you will need my entire firm, and even then I would say you would lose. However you might have a chance if we can prove he did the charm as messing with a marriage contract is something the purebloods would frown on."

"Well I want to pursue the case, as he has messed with my life to much, he may have had good intentions, but as they say the path to hell is paved with good intentions, and he needs to learn he is not above the law."

Harry pulled the draft book from his pants pocket and a pen with it and wrote a draft.

"Here is a draft that should cover your cost for a while."

"Harry this is a large sum, are you sure, you will probably lose."

"Yes I am sure the sum is month's worth of 8 hour days for your entire office, if in 30 days you are not ready let me know and I will give you another draft. Even if I lose it will be a blow against him, and if people question his reasoning I will be happy. Now I need some advice, as I have found an injustice has been committed. My godfather Sirius Black, was never given a trail, yet I am not sure he is innocent or not but I am not happy about someone getting thrown in prison without a trail."

"That is shocking, while I will not get any hopes he is innocent Harry, I can assure you that if I was to push for a trail, he may be caught escaping Azkaban, and kissed. However I have an idea of getting Black a trail."

So Leonard discussed the points of getting Sirius a trail, and Harry was impressed if this worked out he could make a friend of some influential people when he pulled their bacon out of the fire, and cast blame to the person that he wanted to limit the amount of power they control.

So with Lenard and his firm hired and plans for getting Sirius a trail Harry left the office happy person, if a few more galleon less. He decided he needed to accept Andromeda's offer for dinner and see if the goblins were right about the charm breaking when they meet him, and if so they need to call for an Auror to check the charm and get a magical reading on it, as you only had 72 hours once a spell has been broken to get a reading on who did it, or that is what Harry understood when Leonard tried to explain it to him.

With that in mind he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to send Hedwig on a mission.

**Mrs. Tonks,**

**I would be honored to meet with you and your family this evening to discuss the matters, as you said any time after 3 would be agreeable please send your address and I will arrive as soon as I receive the reply.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry J Potter**

**Head of Potter House **

With the letter read Harry sealed it and sent it out with Hedwig, whom seemed to be glad to have something to do.

Harry decided to add his new collection of books to his library, and decided to stick around the room waiting the reply from the Tonks family.

So he wrote an email to Duke.

**Duke, **

**Well learned a lot and have set some plans into effect against Dumbledore, I am taking a calculated risk; I have weighed my options and feel this is the best way to address the matter. I believe he may just be senile from the way people talk about him, but it could be a front, as it would be an easy way to get away with things, especially when you are a respected man.**

**We have also found a way to get my godfather a trail, be he guilty or not I at least got justice done, and if plans go well and he is innocent I may be able to make some political allies and limit Dumbledore's power.**

**I feel guilty spending my parents money, but it has gotten me some interesting books that may help me in school, and I have found a wonderful army surplus story nearby that has military grade equipment, it is taking a lot of restraint not to go in there and but everything.**

**How goes the summer there? Are the students that stayed for summer session performing to spec? Any of my former bunk mates giving trouble, if so just let Scarlett in there, she will make them ship shape in two snaps.**

**You can tell Scarlett I may be writing her I found that I am in a marriage contract, which my parents entered into, so that they could deprive the enemy of resources, so I may need some female advice. Before you object Duke we all know your thoughts of romance and some late night time at the shooting range is not it.**

**I wish I could see you face, as I am sure you did not know that we knew so much of went on at the camp, but when you give us a teacher that expect stealth in everything what else would you get. Maybe I will give you the pictures, or I could email them to Scarlett.**

**Anyway I am going to hit the books again while I wait on an owl, how crazy is that owl mail.**

**Later, **

**Harry **

Harry sent the email and then decided to see what Hogwarts had to offer, and pulled out Hogwarts A History; however he wanted to read the rules and regulations for staff, so he went to the appendix and searched for what he wanted for.

However leave it to wizards not to put any appendix in a book of this size but it seemed there was a space with some runes on them, so he wanted to see what they were for.

After an hour of research Harry had found that it was a spot to put some of your blood, thinking this was a protection for the book similar to the trunk he cut the tip of his finger and dropped a few drops on the page.

He had not expected the book to double in size, but what caught his eyes was the title of the new section 'Hogwarts A History A founders Guide'.

"Jackpot" Harry smirked, this book just paid for itself, however at that moment Hedwig returned with a response from Andromeda.

**Mr. Potter,**

**That is acceptable our home is not on the floo, as we live in a muggle neighborhood. So I hope it is acceptable to travel muggle, our address is # 18 St. James Park.**

**Sincerely, **

**Andromeda Tonks**

Harry decided that he would review the book when he got back but he wanted to go do some shopping and he knew it would take about 30 minutes or so to get to the Tonk's family home, and he had just about an hour and half.

With that he cleaned his room locking up his books and feeding and watering Hedwig before heading for the spot he could hail a cab from.

Harry decided to go back to the surplus store and pick up a few items. Soon enough he was entering the store when the same salesman saw him.

"Can't keep away can you?"

Harry smiled at the comment, "No I am in love with this store; however I want to look at your selection of knives. Can you point me in the direction?"

The man did better as he showed Harry the display case, however before Harry could start the man interrupted.

"Not to be a bother, but I take from the other night, you prefer the quality of what you are buying then I would suggest that area done there, that is where all the knives the military uses are kept."

Harry took the man at his word, and sure enough he recognized the knives that they had at the academy for training, and what his instructors used.

Harry found 5 in total he wanted; one was a scuba divers knife with case, as he was hoping to find a lake near Hogwarts to go diving in, the second was a classic K-bar with a holster for you upper thigh, the next one was a SOG boot knife that was what his sensei had carried, and the last two were pocket knife. One was a Swiss Army knife with the standard 15 tools, and the other was a SOG spring assisted folding knife.

Selecting those knives Harry wondered around the store, he selected a scuba gear bag, as his wet suit was just folded up, this would allow him to carry everything in one place. He also selected a few camping items that he thought would be nice. When he finally checked out he had 45 minutes to get to his next stop, one that was actually making him nervous. So about 600 pounds lighter Harry hailed a cab to head for his future in-laws.

Author's Note: Yes I am evil for stopping here, but writing 4-5,000 word chapters is not easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well this is a bit of a rant, yes nowhere in J.K.'s world does anyone compare Ginny and Lilly, but if you take a look at a picture of the actress's playing the roles, and I mean a younger picture the two could be mother and daughter, except in the nose area.**

**That aside, I absolutely hat Harry/Ginny pairings, I take it o far that I do not read them, and for someone that is getting bored waiting for updates that says a lot. I would pair Harry with almost anyone but Ginny. I feel that not only is she a fan girl that does not know Harry, but she went 4 years with out more than maybe a handful of conversations then poof the are together and deeply in love.**

**Rowling says they are soul mates, well good for her, as she never gave that relationship any justice. If she was so passionate why was she not at Harry's side. She was a silly little girl that grew up hearing about this knight in shining armor that rescued the wizarding world, and then he rescues her from something that would kill a normal wizard. Harry was elevated ever year to be the perfect knight, but what does she know of the real Harry?**

**In all honesty I figured it would be Harry Hermione in the end.**

**So for those reading my stories, pretend the disaster Rowling called Book 6 & 7 never happened in my world. Because unless I am doing a challenge story, I will never write anything that resembles those books.**

**Now on to another review the schedule at the beginning of chapter 6 was not filler, it actually was a way to see how long he has in the alley, as I know that when he boards the train I will have reviews saying how did he get so good in magic. The schedule gives you an idea what he will be studying, and as the month progresses you will see changes as he adapts to things he learns and when he gets something new to look at. I personally have a schedule similar to this about things going on and what I need to do.**

**Finally, Harry is not a full fledge solider he attended a school at teaching kids to be leaders and soldiers, but he was allowed to lead a unit in the end of year war games, before he came home, and thus gets the Hogwarts letter, so while he may dress like a solider during P.T. he is loosening up a little, and adapting so he will not alienate the kids at Hogwarts with his attitude. So, if you feel the soldier attitude is laxing some, it is, as he is a kid trying to fit in with other kids.**

Harry arrived outside a modest family house that had a small stoop in the front that had flowers on it and a welcoming feeling. From what Harry could tell the back might even have a small backyard, but it was nicely located near nice parks. Over the entire place would have been a nice place growing up.

Harry gathered his courage and moved forward to ring the doorbell, and in those moments he waited for the door to open he thought about how he should have brought something to give the Tonks's.

As he thought about bolting and going to get something, he was unable to as the opened, and there stood a woman of elegant beauty.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to have you in our home, please come in."

Harry entered passing by Andromeda, and something in her face seemed familiar.

"Thank you for your hospitality, of allowing the meeting take place in your home, which is a very lovely home indeed."

Unknown to Harry his comment to Andromeda put her on edge.

"If you would follow me in to the study we can discuss the matter of repayment of the loan your parents gave us almost 10/1/2 years ago."

"Actually Mrs. Tonks, I was unaware of any loan given to you the reason I am here is due to a contract you and Mr. Tonks signed with my parents. It was a marriage contract between myself and your daughter."

"I would never do anything like the such, we may owe you money, but I will not peddle the flesh of my daughter to pay for it. I knew you would be like the rest, wanting a metamorph for a plaything."

Andromeda approached Harry and slapped him, and in the instance she touched Harry a jolt went through both of them, similar to the one that happened yesterday.

To say Harry was stunned, he wanted to leave as he had come here hoping to find some information about his parents and his bride to be, and he gets accused of being a chauvinist. That is one thing he never thought he would be called, after he saw some guys acting in similar manner to female teachers, and how their attitudes were corrected. Then there was the special talk Scarlett gave him on how to treat a lady, being called a chauvinist was making his stomach turn.

However he found a small bit of information about Nymphadora, if she reacted this badly then other boys must treat her bad, and he would guess they were at Hogwarts. He was determined to learn more magic and give them a special talk also.

"Ha…Harry, I am so sorry, something is wrong with me I remember everything. Your parents deaths, fighting to get you were you belonged, and then.." Andromeda broke down; she went from sobbing into a full-blown wail.

Harry did the only thing he could do he sat down o the floor next to her and hugged her, he may not have been hugged when he was younger, but he knew when it would have been nice to have one and this was one of those times.

"Shhh, Aunty Andy, it is okay I had expected something like this after the goblins spoke with you we were not sure if it would work, but it appears skin contact removes a memory charm."

Harry was unsure of where the Aunt Andy came from but it felt right. Harry also had a feeling that the memory charm also kept her from properly grieving for his parents. This was another strike against Dumbledore.

Harry could not tell you how long he sat there and held Andromeda but he did notice the sound of sobs die away and her breathing became even.

"Just great she fell asleep on me", so Harry used every bit of his knowledge and strength to drag her to the sofa and placed her on it. While Harry was in good shape Andromeda weighed about 140lbs, and that was a bit more than Harry usually lifted.

He took a seat and decided to wait for her to wake. However option two came, and that was when he heard the voice. "Mom I'm home."

Before he could answer there she was standing at the doorway as attractive as ever.

"I guess this mean you came to take me to dinner Harry?"

"You know my name Ny…"

"I will let you slide, as I remember us as kids, but I hate my name, so please do not call me that." She said the last in a soft voice that Harry could not refuse.

"Okay Dora, and I guess that jolt removed the block from you yesterday, ad it seems I must have had a partial block as I am remembering things, about my parent, and calling you Dora."

'Yeah, I came home yesterday and was trying to tell mom, but she was saying that we were not that good of friends with the Potters, and it must be my imagination. Now Harry, why do you have a red hand print on your face?"

Harry swallowed guess he would tell her himself

"Well I guess it is from your mom when I mentioned our marriage contract."

It was a good thing he was quick on his feet as what ever he was expecting, it was not for her to faint. He barley caught her before she busted her head and laid her out wit her head in his lap. "What else could go wrong?"

Then he heard a crack and; "Honey I am home."

"I had to ask"

Harry never had a chance to tell the man why he was here, he turned his head to the noise saw a bright red light and the word "Stupefy", and he knew no more.

"Really Ted, fire before asking any questions, now I know were Nymphadora gets it from."

"Mother do you have to call me that! Daddy you really need to lay off Harry he has been through a lot lately."

"Ladies I believe he is coming round."

As much a Ted did not want to admit he owed Harry more than for stunning him, him coming to just at that moment saved him from a tag team.

Harry fluttered his eyes, "What hit me?"

"I am so sorry Harry daddy saw me laying on the ground and mom on the sofa, and acted without thinking. I am sorry for fainting on you as it was just something I never expected to hear, and since we all had memory charms on us and me so you I never knew."

"Understandable Dora, it was as much a surprise to me when the goblins informed, ad had they not slipped me a calming draught earlier I may have fainted."

"Harry, do you have any plans this evening?"

"No Aunty Andy, I was just going t go back and do some studying?"

"Well then why don't you have dinner hear and tell us about your life and we can all get to know each other again."

"If it will not be a problem that sounds great."

"Not at all, Ted can order some Chinese, and we can talk, and you are never a burden Harry, seeing that we will be family some day."

Tonks and Harry looked at each other and blushed at the meaning of Andromeda's words.

Once Ted had ordered some Chinese, they all sat down and waited.

"So Harry, what is the military outfit for?" Ted asked, as his father had been military.

"Well Ted", it had been decided Harry would call Ted Tonks, Ted as he was not around much when Harry was little like Andromeda, "when I was eight my uncle had an important client over to the house, as that was his way of showing off the family, normally I would be put in my room, or stay with Mrs. Figg down the street." Harry noticed the face of Andromeda scrunch up at Mrs. Figg's name, but decided to file that away for later.

"However this particular client, did his homework on uncle Vernon, and knew about me, so Aunt Petunia had to get new clothes for me. I was so excited abut that, until she told me she would be taking them back the next day, as I was not worth new clothes, and I was to keep them clean and not rip the tags off."

Harry took a deep breath he did not like to think about his life pre Hargrove.

"Well dinner came and we were all dressed, when Mr. Jamerson showed up, everything went as planned, until Dudley kicked me making me spill the gravy all over the clothes, of course I was blamed, and in a fit Uncle Vernon told me to go to the cupboard, which was my room."

The gasps were enough to not let Harry raise his eyes to see their expression he concentrated and continued.

"Well Mr. Jamerson thought it was a punishment, and the talk of misbehaving boys got tossed around, and the mention of a military academy in the states was mentioned. Mr. Jamerson talked about how he sent his son there who was a year older, as he had been acting up since his mother died a year ago, he offered Uncle Vernon his sway to get me in, and said he would feel good doing business with someone with similar minds. Even when Uncle Vernon mentioned cost, Mr. Jamerson fired back with the amount he would make off this deal it would be pittance. So Uncle Vernon conceded, so come August 29th I was on a plane headed for the states."

"Harry dear why did you not tell your muggle teachers about the way they were treating you?"

"I think they knew, but just never cared, since the rumors were I was a delinquent. However me going to Hargrove changed that."

"How is that?" Andromeda asked

Seeing Harry slightly depressed Dora moved next to him and held his hand, and while the two blushed, Harry felt better.

"Well as soon as I arrived I was checked out by the academy's doctor, and I think they recognized the signs of abuse, as they asked me a lot of questions, but I was afraid of being sent back and angering Uncle Vernon. Eventually they stopped asking questions, and gave me a foul nutritional supplement I had to take for a few months with my breakfast, and they gave me some shots. I started getting more to eat and after a few months I hit a growth spurt and my eyesight got better. Then I learned I no longer had to fear about outdoing my cousin, and started to do better in classes. Pretty soon I was moved to advanced classes, and started to learn history, which I loved, and I even had a class on politics."

"Harry do you know what this schools mission statement was?"

"Yes Aunt Andy, they trained tomorrows soldiers and leaders. We learned that early on that almost 90% of the schools graduates either enroll in the military, or goes to a military college."

"I can see how this made life easier while at school, but what about home?"

"Well I was worried about that to, but Mr. Jamerson picked me up along with his son, who was my best friend, and took me home. When he dropped me off he gave my relatives an envelope from school and from that point on everything was better. They even gave me Dudley's old toy room with new furniture as my new room, and while I still cooked the meals, that and the garden were my only chores. My cousin left me alone after I showed him I was learning Aikido at school. The only issue we have had was this year when the letter from Hogwarts came and they tried to keep it from me."

"Oh that would be very bad, but a teacher should have come, even with Nym…", A glare from Dora stopped her mom, "Dora, Professor Flitwick came by to make sure we had no problems."

"Well Hagrid did bring it on my birthday, but that was almost a week later."

"Hagrid!" Andromeda was pacing muttering about old fools

"What my wife means Harry is that while Hagrid is a nice fellow, he never completed school, and works as the groundskeeper, he is not qualified t explain to parents, or guardians the need to attend school."

"Furthermore he is not qualified to explain the books that a muggle raised child will need in an environment that is bigoted."

" I learned that from Tom, he advised me to pick up a muggle born pamphlet, and I found out why trying to figure out the first five chapters of my potions book. All Hagrid did was talk about how evil Slytherins are and how m parents were Gryffindors."

"I swear the history books are wrong that old man was a Slytherin, he had to be."

"Ted, do you have any clue what she is talking about?"

However Andromeda chimed in before Ted could speak.

"What I am saying Harry dear, is that Dumbledore was using Hagrid to sway you to Gryffindor house, as there are certain notions about you in the wizarding world, and if you went to other house people may question that, everyone is expecting a noble Gryffindor that saved them from He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Well that would not have mattered had I not went back to the bank, as Gryffindor's heir I would have went to his house, but when I went to the bank I learned I actually am the heir to all 4 house, but as I am male I can only pass the rights to a daughter for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and you already knew of the Slytherin heir, as that is why the marriage contract was drawn up."

"While we are on the subjects of heirs Harry how many children am I expected to have." Dora asked wanting to know the answer and blushing slightly at the topic.

"Well we started out with I think 20-21 house I was the final heir to."

"Harry James Potter what do you mean 21 houses."

Harry actually laughed at Dora's mood swing.

"Do not worry Dora, I consolidated most of the houses in to the Potter House all but the ones that require it. Of course we have the Potter line, and the Slytherin Line, which the contract was written for, then there is the Gryffindor line, the Black line, the Mryddin line…."

"Wait, the Black line falls to you?" Andromeda asked amazed

"Yes it seems, my godfather's mother reinstated him in the family upon him being thrown in Azkaban, and since he named me his heir, and my grandmother was a Black from the main line I am next in line."

"He could not have done it, the magic would not allowed, but why is he is Azkaban?" Andromeda mumbled under her breath with a far away look.

"If you are speaking of my godfather, he was never given a trial, which is going to be corrected soon. If he is innocent then he will be welcomed back if he is guilty he will get the kiss."

"Harry you must know the Kiss has not been given for over 55 years."

"Yes, and normally you would be right, but there is a little clause of right of retribution, it has to be done at the trial. Since I was a toddler I could not act upon it, but since he was never given a trial I can ask for one. As I have been told if I asked the ministry for a trail of a man they threw in prison without a trial, as I believe he is innocent, then Sirius would never see the light of day, as he would be victim of an accident, or a staged escape. This way the minister thinks he is getting some good press with me and doing me a favor."

"Harry, I don't want to discourage you but the minister is in the pocket of my brother-in-law and he has enough money to buy and sell the ministry a few time over."

Harry laughed, it seems that no one knew of his mom's stock market gamble.

"Aunt Andy what would you say if I said mom was a smart woman when it came to money, I would say you are crazy, she blew a large sum James gave her in some fruit company I the states."

Harry was in stitches, He was gleefully cackling.

"Aunt Andy that "fruit company" was a computer company, that was started by some non magically born wizards. She made enough money that goblins give me special rates, and followed mom's investment strategy. In fact I am sure I could run your brother in law out of money and my kids in a 1,000 years would ever have to work."

"Harry how much money do you have, as I still think you are cute and all, but you do not seem like the rich type of guy?" Tonks asked as the way Harry was talking he was loaded.

"Well available to me a little over 140,000,000 galleons, some of that is in English pounds, and then there are other vaults that I do not remember the exact amounts on."

Harry looked at there people that had gaping holes were there mouths should be, he know knew why Warhammer enjoyed springing things on wizards.

"Guys it is not a big deal, the money was gathered over time by the family, and them being conservative. To me it seems silly to allow all the money to just set there when it could be doing good. As for my mom's investment, the only reason it did so well was because she died and the goblins let the investment be. I still plan on having a job and making my own money."

At those words he received a smile from Ted and Andromeda, and a kiss on the cheek from Tonks.

"Harry that is a very noble way of thinking, and while it may seem unusual to just stock pile money, it is one way to show you have power in the wizarding world. That is why the older families have so much, but I must say had your mother lived she would have blown that right out of the water."

"Now back to my question Harry how many heirs?"

"Seven Dora, the goblins told me 5 have to be boys, and two girls if we want to reactivate the other founders lines. However, two would settle the contract, one for the Potter name and one for the Slytherin name."

Harry could not tell the look on Dora's face she seemed to be happy that Harry was willing to settle for two, but a look of frustration came across to.

"Harry I believe we may have more problems, as the Black family as a whole normally gives births to females, but with the Potter family usually having boys, it is a guess as to what you and Dora may have, but unlike muggles a pregnancy is hard on witches, as the baby drains our magic. It is rare to see more than two children born to a magical family, however there are a few exceptions."

"Harry, have you decided to take on another wife?" Dora asked sadly.

"Actually I was waiting to talk to you, and had not planned on worrying about it for some time. However, yes I have thought it over." Dora looked on the brink of tears.

Harry grabbed her hands and made her face him.

"First off you were the one I chose when we are little, or so I am told, as my memories are still foggy. I was told I compatibility bond formed between us when my parents were looking for someone to enter into a marriage contract, so to me that mean I chose you. The only reason I have even thought about it is if we decided to restore the families, as I was warned of the possibility that you could die if you had multiple children, and to me that was not acceptable."

Dora buried herself into Harry's chest crying, Harry was at a loss, and just stroked her hair, which he liked doing as it was so soft.

"Never changes, he still loves to play with her hair."

Harry had a weird look on his face, at that comment.

"You use to play with her hair when she was younger it is actually the reason we know Dora was a metamorphmagus, as she changed her hair to make it longer to let you play with it Harry."

At that moment the doorbell rang signaling Dinner was here.

Discussion through dinner was light, it appeared Ted had decided to go back into the non-magical world as he was not well received at most wizarding law firms, so he took night courses and got his law degree 7 years after Hogwarts.

The Tonks told Harry that the memory charm made them think they had a loan to pay the Potters, as James loaned them money to get a home an help with the bills while Ted was earning his degree. So, the family had been putting a good amount back to repay the loan, they were barely scrapping by as it was with doing so, and to help out Andromeda had started working again a few years ago.

It seemed they had wanted to open a law firm together, but never got any clients, which caused Ted to make the decision to go a different route. Andromeda as chance had it, Harry knew better he would lay money this was the real reason Warhammer directed him to the law firm, was working for Leonard Churchill.

"Well you do not have to worry about repaying that loan use the money to enjoy life, as it was due to me you had a memory charm put on you."

"Harry we could not do such a thing that is a lot of money."

"Ted I want to see you and Andromeda happy as money will not do me any good, as I have enough, and if things had gone the way they should have we would be one big happy family."

The grumbling of Harry was right was the only confirmation he had won the fight, and as dinner drew to an end they all cracked their fortune cookies open.

Harry not thinking opened his mouth.

"It is a tradition that we go around and read our fortunes out loud and add in bed to the end."

He quickly realized what he said and blushed, but the idea was out there.

"That is an interesting idea Harry, I guess I will go first." Ted chuckled as he had some friends do this before and it could be fun.

"Flattery will go far… in bed"

"Did not need to hear that from my dad."

"Well since Ted went I guess I will go next. A thrilling time is in your future… in bed"

"Harry I am going to hit you, I did not need this mental imagery."

Ted and Andie chuckled at Dora's face.

"Well come on Dora go next Harry will go last."

"Okay mother… Be mischievous and you will not be lonesome…. In bed"

Tonks face turned red and they all looked at Harry.

"Do not look at me we have a few years before that will be an issue, I am sorry Dora."

"Just keep thinking that way Harry and we will get along just fine."

"It is okay Harry, it will make things all that better later for us." Tonks said as she squeezed his hand.

"You will witness a special ceremony…in bed."

"Well that was a let down to a good role of funny ones. So Harry you must have questions about us."

"Actually yes, Dora please forgive me as I believe this will be a personal matter to you."

"Yes Harry I already know what you are going to ask, as I did get protective of Dora right before I smacked you."

"Mother what did you say?" The look on Tonks face broke Harry's heart she looked like a little girl who was about to lose her favorite toy.

"I basically said Harry was like all the others wanting you for your abilities. I am sorry Dora."

Tonks started to cry and wanted to run away, but Harry would not let her he pulled her next to him, she helped him through his story, now she needed him.

"Shhh… Dora I understand why you are upset, you are a strong woman, and do not like feeling weak, but we will take care of your problems together, as from this point on we are a team. Okay?"

Harry response was Tonks nodding into his chest as she cried.

"However we need to address who is causing you pain."

"Some boys that are in my class, mainly purebloods that learned about me being a metamorph, also this guy in my house I dated once, Michael Carmichael, he got mad when I would not change for him or do sexual thing for him, so he started spreading rumors, and Professor Sprout has done all she can, but the headmaster will not do anything, he just gives me the turn the other cheek."

"Well Dora I can say this year will be your best year, I may not be able to out due them with magic as they have a few years on me, but I believe that the headmaster will not like that turn the other cheek soon."

Dora got control of her self but she stayed leaning against Harry as the conversation towards Andromeda.

"Aunt Andie, why is it that you are not a partner at a law firm? I realize why Ted went to the non-magical world, but I figured you would be able to get a job."

"Yes many firms over looked me marrying a muggle, and hired me but you have to put in your time at the firm, and my brother-in-law Lucius would give me time to settle in before hiring the firm to do something for him and throw around his money and have me fired, I am worried as the new firm while being upstanding guys, have to pay the bills and just took a major client on."

"Don't worry Aunt Andie, when you mentioned whom you worked for, I have a feeling that is why the goblins directed me to do business there. I am the new client, and I am sorry to say you will be busy for the next month at least."

"Harry you are the client that hired the entire office, what legal business do you have already, if you do not mind me asking."

"Not at all I just need to file some charges against some people, and get the rights to my name under control, as to many people are profiting from it and selling junk I would never agree to, and those horrible biography of my life. Speaking f such I need to call an Auror to get a statement and trace of the mind block. Due you know of anyone that can do this that is not in Dumbledore's pocket.

"Yes a dear friend of mine, but she may be affected, so I will tell her to bring someone she trusts. Her name is Amelia Bones."


	8. Chapter 8

Andromeda excused herself, as she would have to apparate to the ministry to retrieve Amelia.

The occupants in the house heard the crack of apparition, but only two of them knew what that meant.

"What was that, I have heard it before at the Cauldron?"

"That Harry was the effect of someone apparating, it cause a crack in most people, some can do it almost silently, but that is rare."

"Okay, what is apparating?"

"Oh sorry, you seemed to know a lot about our world already I forget you were muggle raised. Anyway, apparition is the term used for when a wizard uses magic to travel from one place to another. It feels as if you are being squeezed through a pipe to small for your body."

The three made small talk about sports, as Ted was a football and rugby enthusiast. Harry explained how it took him forever to accept the American term of football.

Soon they heard three cracks signaling Andromeda had returned.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Amelia Bones, she is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE."

"A pleasure Mr. Potter, I knew your father very well, and was friends with your mother as well, it seems that we have some issue with illegal memory charms, or that is what I could get out of Andie here."

"Yes Ma'am it seems that a certain someone ignored my parent's wishes, and placed me in a place I should never have been. Then when Aunt Andie challenged the said person he charmed them to not remember how close they were to my family."

"Well that explains why Andy never wanted to go into details about you; I had figured Dumbledore talked her into placing him in the non-magical world for protection." A cough from the gentleman behind Amelia reminds her of her manners.

"Mr. Potter this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he just transferred into the department from overseas. I asked him here to be an impartial Auror."

"Thank You Mrs. Bones for doing this, and please just call me Harry. We think a memory charm might have been used on you, as you were named to take care of me if Andromeda could not."

"I can say no memory charm was used on me, as of 3 months ago I put an old ministry law back in play requiring all junior department heads and above get a monthly check up for the imperious or memory charms, AS I have been seeing strange behavior in the ministry lately. As for being named I knew I was on the list, and Dumbledore himself approached me, mind you it was days after the defeat of the Dark Lord, and asked me if I was interested, as he had a home for you, but had to follow proper protocol. I was so busy between the ministry and trying to care for Susan, I know I could not handle another child."

"Proper Protocol my foot he knew you would say no, and that putting a memory charm on an official at your level would earn him some time in Azkaban."

"I am assuming you believe Dumbledore is responsible for the charms?"

"Yes Mrs. Bones, I have documented evidence he has done some things that while he may think is in my best interest, they are illegal. What I am doing is gathering the evidence, and plan on speaking to him, if he continues with his way of thinking I will be forced to file charges."

"Understood Harry, Auror Shacklebolt, please collect samples from all 4 of these people on any trace of memory charms."

Auror Shackle bolt pulled 4 glass containers from his robes, and opened the first one and pulled out a sheet of paper, he tapped his wand to it and then waved it over Andromeda, as she was closes to him, and he then tapped the sheet again, and asked him to touch her thumb to a particular spot.

After doing this he reviewed the sheet. "Director Bones, she has remains of a very specific and powerful spell."

"Continue Auror Shacklebolt."

He moved to Ted after placing the sheet back in the container and sealing it, and again he performed the test and nodded to Mrs. Bones. Again after sealing it he moved onto Dora, and again the nod and sealed the parchment. He moved to Harry and started the test and frowned.

"Mr. Potter has an extremely powerful memory charm placed on him, and it is breaking apart slowly, and the signature does match the remains left in the Tonks family."

"I would advise a trip to St. Mungo's, and having a healer look at this Harry, as the evidence Auror Shacklebolt has will be enough to convict who ever placed the charms on you."

"Thank You Mrs. Bones is there any way I can get a copy of those samples for my solicitor?"

"Yes that can be arranged, Auror Shacklebolt please make a copy of the results for Mr. Potter."

With a wave of his wand over the sample and a muttered phrase, Harry was presented with piece of paper with the results the Auror found.

"Well we will be going, Andie it has been a pleasure seeing you again, I do hope the new jobs last longer than normal."

"I believe it will Amelia." Andie smirked at Harry while saying this.

"Harry I know we just meet again, but if you and the Tonks would like to come to dinner next Friday I would be honored to get to know you again, and introduce you to my niece, whom you will be going to school with. I know you may not wish it, seeing as I was lax in my ability to take the responsibility your parents in trusted me with."

"No hard feeling Mrs. Bones, as you had your own wounds from the war and a toddler that you were charged with from a family member. It is understandable, and no ill will is held against you, as for the dinner invitation it is really up to the Tonks, as I am free that evening, or until the goblins inform me I am the rightfully ruler of all Britain." Harry laughed at his attempts at humor.

However the two newcomers were left in the dark, as his joke did get a chuckle from the Tonks's.

"I recently became the heir to quite a few families recently, and the goblins, while very helpful, I believe they get humor from watching our reactions, so I am always waiting for Warhammer to spring something on me."

"I can see where you could be waiting for that, especially if you are the cause for all the file clerks to be up in arms about having to rearrange all the family's files, as they were not too happy to have to re do their entire filing system, however it did clear out a bunch of family's that have been in limbo. Well we better get back to the ministry, and we will file these in a case file Harry, but just put it under investigation for the moment. I will have Auror Shacklebolt compare these samples to Dumbledore's."

**Author's Notes: I do not like posting just an Author's Note instead of a chapter, so I compromised. Yes the chapter is short, yes I will add more to it at a later time, from this point on all updates will be 3-4 days. As was pointed out to me my last chapter was rushed and not to my standards.**

**I am in search of a BETA if you know of one, or are one let me know as I really need help in editing my stories. The main reason for the slowdown is I forgot about Harry's promise to Olivander, and will be rewriting a few chapters to correct that, also as much as I want the story to move on, I may redo chapter 7 and make the welcoming a little different.**

**So, I will be taking time to write the stories, and my muse has taken a short break, as it was hard to write this 1k word chapter, when the other chapter flowed, some of this as I am distracted because of my errors in the story, and the sooner I fix them the sooner I will be able to write again, hopefully.**

**Next update will be July 16**


End file.
